Love Shots
by PurpleSoul1996
Summary: Multiple Oneshots! All about Maka and Soul being in Love!  Maybe some other pairings down the road...   R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read:**

**OKAY, these are going to be oneshots I will keep adding on. Some will be long or short. I will make some real fast if I am falling behind on a story or just do this for fun. I can put a whole story in one chapter. Which is why my story of Lost Voice only had eight chapters XD I'm going to try my best to make sure that Wanted will be longer!  
>BUT don't forget to read my other stories too :D Now Enjoy~<strong>

* * *

><p>Earthquake. . . .<p>

Soul stretched as he looked in his closet for something to wear. Grabing a plain white t-shirt and putting on some black jeans with hair nice and comb; he then looked around his room. It was still nice and clean. He and Maka spent the whole day cleaning on Saturday. But today was Sunday he can finally have a break. It was just going to be him and Maka all day with no Blair. He didn't need for a stupid low dress cat jumping on him and making Maka mad. He took a deep breath and laid down on his bed, closing his eyes and waiting for Maka to finish their breakfast.

Maka hummed to her favorite song as she took out what utensils were needed to make her and Soul's breakfast. As she was about to grab the eggs the floor started to shake. Closing the door real fast and looing down she then realized it was an earthquake.

"Ah I need to get out of here," She said panicking.

The dishes and pots started to fall. The earthquake increased. Casing her to fall to the ground as more pots fell. She screamed.

"SOUL!"

Soul ran in the doorway hearing Maka shouting his name; he then saw Maka on the ground with pots all around her.

"Maka!" Soul then ran to her. Trying not to fall to the ground as the ground itself shook. Picking her up bridal style and running to his room. He placed her on the bed and got on top to protect her. Maka curled up in a ball. Soul laid his head on top of her and waited for the earthquake to end.

"Damn and I just cleaned my room," he said, hearing things getting knocked over. As two more very long minutes passed, the earthquake came to a rest.

Soul looked up, his room was a mess. Taking a deep sigh, but then smiled knowing him and Maka were fine.

Maka let out a whimper causing Soul's head to shoot down to look at her, "Maka what's wrong, are you hurt?"

Maka only shook out of fear. Soul got off of her. "Maka, its okay the earthquake is done."

Maka looked at Soul with tears in her eyes. Her fragile arms wrapped around Soul as she cried in his chest. Soul blinked in surprised but held Maka close until she finishes her crying rant.

"Thank you," Maka sniffed.

Soul gave her a gentle smile which no one really sees but her, "It's alright Maka, I will always be here to protect you."

Maka let a smile slip, "Shut up," she joked causing Soul to grin right back.

They got up and gave the room a good look. "I would have not cleaned the house if I knew an earthquake was going to happen," Maka muttered.

"But you got to admit, it was pretty cool. I never had been in an earthquake before."

Maka looked at Soul like he was crazy. "Well I'm from Japan, and we get them all the time."

Soul only rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Maka panicked and quickly followed Soul, grabbing his arm like her life depended on it. Soul looked down on her in confusion but decided not to say anything.

As they got to Maka's room she let out a yelp. "My room, my book case has fell over and broke!" She cried; running to her books that were all scattered on the ground.

"Well at least that was the only thing really that caused damaged. We will get you a new one, and then you can rearrange the way you want it." Soul said trying to calm her down but failing.

Maka sniffed feeling tears come again, she hated earthquakes. She always got hurt in one, always. As she walked up to her book case she then looked out the window. There were police and ambulances all around. Scary flash backs filled her mind. The last time she was in an earthquake was when she was nine. When she was ten she moved here with her dad after she parents split.

Soul placed a hand on her shoulder, not knowing what was going on with her. "Maka are you alright?" she only nodded continuing looking out the window.

She then started to see everything shake again, in was an after shake!

Soul started to realize that as well. "Maka get away from the window now!"

The window broke as glass fell everywhere. Maka shielded herself from the glass but nothing hit her. She turned to see Soul's arms in scythe form protecting her. He cuts on legs. Maka felted more tears fall down; he got hurt because of her again.

"Soul I'm so sorry," Soul ignored her as he picked her up and threw on the other side of the bed so she won't get hit by the other window about to brake. He heard it crake but then the earthquake died down for good.

Soul let out a breath of air and fell to the ground.

"Soul," Maka screamed crawling to him. Soul chuckled, "Maka I'm alright. I just lost my breath in panicked of you getting hurt. Maka shook her head, "You got hurt again," she cried, Soul sat up and looked at her. Something was really wrong with her.

"Maka I'm serious, I'm fine. We both get these little cuts every day when we fight kishins, nothing to worry about."

Maka started to cry again. Soul just stoked her hair. He was really confused, Maka never cries this much on less someone died, got really hurt, or even from her stupid good to nothing father.

"Maka I'm going to ask you one more time, what the hell is wrong?" Maka flinched when he cursed; when he does that means business. She couldn't get out of this one. Soul saw way to many tears. He always does freak out when she cries.

"I'm fine Soul. It's just that when I was little there was a big earthquake and a bookshelf almost fell on me as we were in school. We all couldn't get out because of the hallway being blocked so the teacher told us to take cover under our desk. I could have died but the bookshelf hit the desk so I was able to get out, I was so scared-" Maka choked on her tears.

Soul hugged her tight. That explains a lot now. No wonder she always freaks out when he tries to climb a bookshelf. Or that one time a little bookshelf fell and she screamed.

Soul just stayed quiet knowing his words won't make a difference. Maka cried until she fell asleep in his arms. He didn't dare move; he placed a pillow under her and walked out the room to see the damaged.

As he walked in the living room it was all clean. Nothing was broken.

"What the hell? How can this be possible?"

"Oh hey Soul, are you and Maka alright?" Blair asked.

"Blair you cleaned this up?" he asked ignoring her question.

Blair nodded, "Of course when the earthquake started I was at work once it ended I came home to see how you guys were but then I saw this mess and used my magic to clean it all up. I only have to do your guys room and I will be done."

"Wow, well thanks Blair, this helps a lot. Maka is sleeping right now so can you clean her room and get the glass up?"

Blair gasped and ran to Maka's room, seeing the destroyed windows. She then saw Maka sleeping on the floor. Soul walked up to Maka and played with her hair. Blair let out a smile. She can tell Soul was trying to stay calm but new he was freaking out on the inside.

After cleaning Maka's room up she helped Soul place Maka on the bed. She then left to clean Soul's room.

Soul stayed with Maka and gently stroked her hair. Maka opened her eyes to see Soul playing with her hair.

"How long was I out," She asked smiling after she saw Soul jump. Soul grinned at her.

"Only for about fifth teen minutes; I'm glad you're ok."

"Never better," She said stretching. "Are you sure your fine?" He asked.

Maka smiled then gave him a kiss on the lips, "I said I was fine, now you believe me?"

Soul blinked in surprised but grinned at her. He then started to kiss her back.

Blair walked in seeing them, with a cat like grin she closed the door. Walking into the kitchen the phone rang.

"Hello, Blair here."

"Blair? It's Tsubaki. I wanted to know if Soul and Maka wanted to go to the park."

"Oh there little busy right now but I will tell them that you called." Blair said smiling.

"Alright, thank you, bye now."

"Bye," With that Blair hung up the phone.

"And they said a little magic couldn't bring people together."

The magic around the house disappeared showing no sign of an earthquake. Now she's going to have to figure out a plan so Soul and Maka won't find out. She only has seven lives left. Blair then hopped out the window with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't see that coming did you XD hahaha I just decided to put that as the ending. Well anyway I'm really not going to say anything when I do oneshots. So just remember to read and review. <strong>

**Okay~ BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! :D Sorry that it is taking me so long to do updates but if u want to know what's up, just go to my profile~**

**All right I have another one shot that I want to finish but it's on my laptop, which is not back from the peeps fixing it! (I'm using my mom's)**

**Alright enough with that time for the story… ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p>Not Another Day~<p>

The two boys watched as their friend rocked back in forth on the floor. Kid having a worried look as for Black Star a very large unnecessary smile on his face. Kid gave a glance to Black Star then punching him in the arm.

"We got to do something," Kid harshly whispered.

Black Star frowned and looked at Kid, "I don't know what to do, I never seen him like this before. He is all about being 'cool' and 'calm' so let's just leave him and come back later."

Kid glared at Black Star, "He is our friend; we are not going to leave him like this."

"Can't you see the real problem?" Black Star said like it was obvious.

Kid raised a brow.

"He misses Maka," Black Star said while snorting a laugh.

Kid's eyes went huge. That's it! Blue head idiot was right, it makes sense now. Ever since Maka left, Soul has become quieter.

"How did you figure that out?" Kid asked astonish that he didn't think of that before.

"Well if you were listening to him, he has been mumbling Maka and seven more days over and over again." Black Star finished with a shrug.

Kid walked up to Soul, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Soul, I miss Liz and Patty just as much as you miss Maka. Everything is going to be okay, ok?"

Soul looked up at Kid then as Black Star then back to Kid. "I guess you're right, I lost my cool for a minute thanks Kid." Soul got up, brushes off his clothes and walked into the kitchen.

"A minute? Talk about two hours; you don't see me doing that with Tsubaki gone."

"But didn't you cry in your room for two days straight?" Kid asked with a smirk.

Black Star blushed, forgetting that he did that the first week they left. Then it was Kid, having no one tell him it was going to be okay. Now it was Soul's turn, who looks like is not taking it very well anymore.

Kid smiled seeing Black Star faced then walking into the kitchen to see Soul. But stopped what he saw before him. Black Star followed and stopped as well. There was Soul rocking back and forth again on the kitchen floor.

Black Star just started to laugh as Kid sighed and took out his phone. He needed help and knew just the right person to help him with this little problem.

"_Hello?" _The person said on the other end.

"Maka? Its Kid, I need your help."

"_Oh, Hey Kid, I was in the middle of something, can't it wait till I get back?"_

"No! I need your help right now, it's Soul. I think he is going crazy because you are not here. He keeps rocking back and forth, mumbles your name and the day you come home. We can't get him to stop!" Kid cried.

Maka laughed on the other end. _"Awe It's alright Kid, All you got to do it take him outside, make him ride around on his motorcycle and he should be fine for the rest of the night."_

"I can't get him to move, how do you aspect me to get him on the motorcycle?"

"_Just let me talk to Soul_," Maka sighed.

Kid sighed as well walking up to the rocking boy. "Soul? It's Maka, she want to talk to yo-"

Kid was then pushed down to the ground with a missing phone. Looking up he saw Soul standing up holding the phone with a smile on his face.

Black Star helped Kid up, holding back a snicker.

"I miss you too, I miss you so much Maka! I don't know what to do now, I can't even grab my food because I ate all the food you made!" Kid and Black Star heard Soul say.

"Man Maka has Soul wrapped around her finger," Black Star said amazed.

"She does, I knew calling her would help." Kid said proudly. Black Star just rolled his eye and watched his white head friend talk and talk.

* * *

><p><em><span>Seven Days later~ <span>_

"Were home!" Maka called out walking in the house with Tsubaki, Liz and Patty in tow.

"MAKA!" Soul cried happily.

"TSUBAKI YOU HAVE COMED BACK TO YOUR GOD!" Black Star said crying.

"Liz, Patty! SWEET SYMMENTRY YOU'RE BACK!" Kid yelled happily.

The girls were then tackled down by the boys, given them hugs because they missed them too.

"Not another day Maka, not another day without you," Soul said, Making Maka smile and hug him tighter.

"I know Soul, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Tell what you think ok :D<br>Also if anybody sees any mistakes can you tell me? I realized the last one was really bad but hopefully I got them all ^-^**

**BYE~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Alright KuriSari asked me if a can do this. I'm like sure why not :D OKAY here it is… Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Double Date~<p>

"C-come on C-Crona, We need to meet up with the others!" Maka said decrepitly trying to push her friend down the hallway. Crona grabbed every lock and door she could find as they crept closer to the entrance.

"No Maka, I can't face Kid yet!" Crona yelled without missing a beat.

"Oh now you don't stutter! But you got to face your fears!"

"Well Soul said you're scared of stuff!"

"Like what?" Maka said shocked yet annoyed that Soul will tell people what she is afraid of.

"Like….like…. umm losing your friends?"

Maka stopped pushing Crona and looked at her with a raised brow. "So you're saying you are not scared when we go off to battle and that one of us might die?"

Crona stood up straight, "N-no Maka, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I was just trying to think of something. Soul doesn't tell anybody what you're scared of. He even punched Black Star in the face once because Black Star kept asking."

"Aw Soul can be so sweet sometimes." Maka said with a little smile.

Crona smiled as her and started to walk to the doors. Maka watched surprised but followed.

Crona then stopped in front of the doors. "I-I can't do this anymore, I lost my courage again!" Crona cried.

"Well leave it to me," Maka said placing both hands on Crona's back and giving her a good push.

"Maka stop, we are going to fall out the doors!"

"No we won't unless you let go of the do-"

Maka was then interrupted when Crona let go of the door's railing.

"Ahh!" The girls screamed in unison. Thinking they were going to fall face first.

Maka then froze in midair; her hands almost reaching the stone pavement. Lifting her head, she faced a very looking annoyed Soul.

"Oh boy he has that face, I'm in trouble." Maka mumbled as Soul placed her on her feet.

Crona was surprised that she didn't hit the ground either. Turing to face Kid, she froze.

"Crona that is the third time you fell today, are you sure you're alright?" Kid asked with concern.

Crona blushed, only able to nod her head and walk to Liz and Patty.

"Soul I'm fine," Maka said annoyed as she and Soul walked behind the others.

"I know your fine, but what was taking you so long?"

"Crona didn't want to see Kid."

"That is a very uncool reason."

"Well it's the truth!"

"Still uncool."

Maka rolled her eyes at him; Soul ginned as she wacked him on the shoulder.

"Sorry guys but Black Star and I have to go on a mission. We will see you later, bye now!" Tsubaki said to her friends, grabbing Black Star before he can start up a speech.

Liz and Patty looked at each other than at Soul and Maka fighting, Kid and Crona looking elsewhere but each other.

"Pssst Patty," Liz whispered.

Patty looked up at her sister. "What it is?"

"How about we leave these lovebirds and go have fun somewhere else?"

Patty grinned, "That's a great idea! But what if they just leave each other. Then nothing will happen."

"Damn it, I didn't think of that! Ok we will just say we have to do something, but really watch what is happening. Also give them a little help as well when they need it."

Patty nodded liking Liz's plan. "Let's do it!"

They stopped walking and faced the two so called couples. "Guys Patty and I are going home; we have to get ready for our dates tonight."

"But you always tell me when you guys have dates, why now?" Maka and Kid said in unison. They looked at each other then back at the two girls.

"Well that's because we got ask out later that day, well anyway have fun!" Liz said playing it off. Patty started to laugh as she followed her sister down the road.

Maka looked at Soul. He just shrugged and walked into a little diner.

"This place is so cute, don't you think so Crona?" Maka asked.

"Yes, very n-nice."

The four teens sat down in an awkward silence.

Crona sat further away from Kid than usual; Kid giving her a concern look wondering if he did something wrong.

Soul tapped his fingers on the table, looks like nobody's going to talk. The three main people who always do are not here. Just his luck. He then looked at Maka. Then at Kid, then Crona.

"Oh my god this is so not cool, somebody say something!"

"Something," Maka said with a smirk. Soul gave her a playful push.

"Alright um how are you guys today? My day was wonderful; everything was symmetrical in the house before I left!" Kid said starting to gush about symmetry.

"Alright Kid we get it." Soul said cutting him off.

Crona smiled at Kid then looked back down.

"So how are you Crona?" Soul then asked, placing an arm around Maka sitting back in the booth.

Crona looked up shyly, only shrugging at Soul's questions. Soul sighed; he can never get Crona to talk. Maka, Patty and Kid always get her to talk at the end.

Maka leaned on Soul looking at Kid. "Kid what are you doing?"

Kid stopped at looked at her, "Oh this? There are an unequal amount of napkins in the box, I'm fixing it."

Soul slapped Kid's hand, pushing the napkins box against the wall, Kid gave him a pleading look only to be ignored which must mean no.

"How can I help you four today?" The waitress said, greeting them at the table.

"We will just like some water right now; I still don't know what I want." Maka said looking at the menu.

Soul sighed looking at the menu as well.

The waitress came back with water, got their orders and left again.

Liz and Patty hid behind a fake tree in the corner of the diner.

"You know what to do right?"

"Yes,"

"Alright let's do this!"

Patty came out dressed like a guy followed by Liz, There hair held back in hats, wearing t-shirts and jeans.

"Hey what's up?" Liz said in her guy voice. Maka looked up and smiled at them.

"Hi guys what are you doing dres-"

Patty then cut her off, "We missed you Maka, we thought you were going to come hang with us but looks like you found some other losers."

Soul glared, gripping Maka's arm, Maka looked at Soul then back at the two 'guys'

"Maka, who are these two?" Soul said already mad.

"Well who are you?"

"Her boyfriend!"

"Is that so?" Patty said.

"Yes it is."

"It's true." Maka then said with a smile.

"Well then how long?"

"Two weeks and three days." They said in unison.

Liz and Patty paused. They looked at each other then back at their friends.

"What!" Liz yelled pulling off her hat.

Patty threw her hat to the ground then ripping off her mustache.

"You been dating this long and didn't bother to tell us? We came dressed like this to put you guys together!" WHAT THE HELL?" Liz yelled at them.

Soul looked surprised and shocked to see it was them.

"Sorry, I was going to tell you…" Maka began.

"But you guys don't look different with each other!" Patty protest.

"At home it's a different story." Soul said with a grin, making Maka blushed.

Liz and Patty stood still, shocked, "Wait did you know it was us the whole time?

"Well yes, thanks to my little gift."

"Ah! I forgot you had that stupid Soul perception thingy!" Patty yelled making Maka laugh.

Soul grinned then looked at Kid and Crona only to realize that they weren't there.

"What the hell, where did they go?" Soul asked. Maka, Liz and Patty looked only to be shocked as well.

"I don't know but we must find them see you guys later!" Liz and Patty then ran out the door.

Soul gave Maka a kiss, causing her to giggle. Kid and Crona then came out from underneath the table.

"Care to explain?" Soul asked as he watched them come up.

"We wanted to get rid of Liz and Patty, and I knew they will leave to look for us." Kid explained.

"We also will like to have a double date with you guys to and Friday, maybe go see a movie." Crona added.

Soul and Maka smiled at each other then at their friends. "So you guys are dating now?" They asked in perfect unison.

"Yup," Kid and Crona replied.

"I told him that I liked him and he said he felt the same way." Crona said blushing. Kid nodding with a smile.

"Alright sounds cool, lets enjoy our double date." Soul said wrapping an arm around Maka.

"Yes before Liz and Patty come back!" Maka said with a giggle.

They all laughed, as Liz and Patty sat on the park bench wondering where the heck Kid and Crona were.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending is not my favorite but I was trying to make it funny -_- <strong>

**Well I hoped you liked this KuriSari! If not I will make a better one! **

**Alright…. Um tell what you think…please review :D**

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, well um…. I'm having a hard time getting ideas for my story Wanted. But I know it will come to me! Look forward for July~  
>Like I said, if I said it on here. Just go look at my profile to see what's up! :D <strong>

**Well anyway, here is another oneshot…. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Beach Trip~<p>

"I'm so hot!" Cried a blond head who sat on the floor, she held a little battery fan against her face. Her back against the couch as it was too hot to sit upon. The apartment lied empty, but that didn't stop her from saying it out loud. She then heard the door open and in came Soul, Kid and Black Star.

Soul walked up to Maka, she laid in shot shots, with just a bra on. Soul seemed unfazed by it, growing use to seeing her half naked.

"Whoa Maka, I didn't know you had some tits!" Black Star said walking up to her with a grin.

Maka glared, about to get up but was stopped by Soul putting his foot on her stomach. "Don't Maka."

"I wasn't going to _hurt _him if that's what you're thinking!" Maka lied.

Soul rolled his eyes, picking her up, with a toss over the shoulder. "I know you way to well." He finished his sentence by throwing her on the couch.

"Soul the couch is soooo hot! I'm going to die; I can't get the air conditioner to work!" Maka cried.

Soul sighed, "Blair broke it," Maka let out a grown. "Great, she breaks the heater during the winter and now the air conditioner! We can't cuddle to get cool."

Kid and Black Star start to laugh, "I didn't know you liked to cuddle Soul. That's so cool of you." Kid said, "Yeah Soul," Black Star said with a grin.

Soul gives them death stares, making them shut up right away.

"It's not cool to let a girl freeze, you do it too. The girls told me." Soul said with a cross of his arms.

Both boys stood baffled, not knowing what to say. Maka laughed, making Soul smile.

"Maka were going to the beach, so let's go get our stuff ready."

"Yes the beach, the cool water will be so helpful." Maka said excitedly.

She then lifts her arms in the air; Soul rolls his eyes as her picks her up. Maka stuck out her tough at the two boys who still stood shocked.

As they reached Maka's room, Soul dropped off Maka and left to get his stuff ready. Maka smiled to herself as she took out a beach bag. Changing into a bathing suit she stopped, something was wrong very wrong. The moment finally came; her swim suit was too small.

"Damn it," She cursed, trying on all four pairs that she owned, none of them fit. Her boobs stuck out, waist to wide. She cursed again, how could she not realized this. She then heard a knock on the door. Running to it; slowly opening it only to see Soul in swim trunks and a towel around his neck. Maka grabbed him, yanking him into her room.

"What the hell Maka!" Soul said annoyed to see she was not ready. The heat was getting to him.

"Shut up, I'm sorry but I can't go!"

Soul raised a brow at her, "And why might you say that?"

"Icantfitmybathingsuits." She said quickly. But Soul got every word, he knew she does that when nerves.

"Then we will just stop, buy you some then go to the beach. You don't have to over react to this. It's not a big deal Maka."

Maka pouted, "I know Soul, but are Liz and Patty going to be there?"

"Well duh, so is Tsubaki why would you ask tha- Ohhh" Soul said finally understanding Maka's situation.

"Soul, we will never get to the beach today if they 'help' me find a swim suit. They always hate the ones I pick out too."

"Alright I got a plan. I know where the beach is so we will just stop find some suits for you to wear and I will make sure if they are cool or not."

Maka nodded; then packed up the beach stuff. As they left the house they got into her car that her father bought her.

"I love the car you father got you, Spirit can be cool sometimes." Soul said, letting the roof come down. Maka smiled at her convertible; at least her father got her something that she wanted.

"Yeah, it was cool for him, But anyway Liz just texted me saying that just left the house and we will meet them there."

"Cool, let's go shopping for miss tiny tits," Soul said, Maka glared, Soul has not called her that for a while.

"Will you stop calling me that! It's getting old, and that's not cool."

"I have stopped calling you that have you not noticed? I called you that as a joke now because you are not so tiny anymore."

Maka blushed and looked the other way, enjoying the feeling of the wind. Soul smiled, not missing the either of them.

They finally reached the mall, walking inside and were greeted by cold air.

"Oh my god it's too cold in here." Maka complained.

"You are not going back out in the heat if that's what you're thinking."

Maka laughed and shook her head, as they walking into another store.

"How about this one?"

"No,"

"This one?"

"No way!"

"Alright, this one?"

"That one is just not cool at all."

"Soul! You're not helping!"

"I am; I told you I'm only going to let you get a cool one."

"Ugh fine!"

Soul smiled, knowing he won the battle. He then stopped as he saw a perfect two piece for Maka. It was green with white stripes and gold hoops on the side for the bottom and in the middle for the top.

"Hey Maka look at this one!"

Maka walked over and looked to see where Soul was pointing at. It was cute and she loved it.

After trying it on, she showed Soul.

"Do you still like it?"

Soul sucked in his breath, trying his best not to get a nose bleed. She looks way to good in that.

"Damn."

Maka's faced turned red; she awkwardly stood there as Soul just starred.

"Soul?"

"Hm?"

"Can you pick out another one, as I change back?"

"Wha- Oh yeah sure but don't change into your clothes, I saw another cool one. I will be right back."

Maka watched as he ran out of the dressing room to search for the bathing suit. Closing the door she gave herself a good look. She was happy. She was finally happy on how she looked. She had finally reached to be a large c-cup and also now has a butt.

She twirled around happily but stopped when she heard two girls talking.

"Did you see how hot he was?"

"You did too? I was going to faint to see if he might catch me."

"You can tell he was not old with that young face."

"His white hair looked so cool, I want to touch it!"

Maka glared at herself in the mirror. She hated when she heard people talk about her partner. She hated more when they said they were going to ask _her partner _out. The two girls stopped talking right away and she knew why. Soul walked in.

Maka opened up the door to see Soul smiling. As he walked up to her; he ignored the two girls that gawked at him.

"This one is black and red. It has a little skirt for the bottom so I thought you would like this."

"Wow Soul; your better than me at this." Maka said amazed looking at the two bathing suits. The other one was tie-dye of purple and blue; with little bows on the side for the bottom part and in the back for the top part.

"Well I guess I have the same taste as Liz. You always brought me along when you had to go shopping so I guess I picked up some tips. Just don't tell the guys. They're going to say how uncool it is of me."

Maka giggled and nodded, "I will be right out." She then started to change in the other suits. She then heard the two girls start talking and Soul.

"Is that your girlfriend?" One of them asked.

"…No."

"Oh! Really?" The other one said a little excited.

Maka looked at herself sadly. Soul will never go out with her. She finished changing and open the door. Soul turned around and smiled big.

"Damn Maka, guys going to be jealous seeing me walking around with a hot babe."

Maka faced turned bright red, she notice how Soul's smiled enlarged. The two girls held two jealous looks on their faces.

"So are we done?"

"I don't know, I'm having fun doing this with you."

"Soul, the beach will be more fun than this!"

"Alright, alright; let's buy them and go."

Maka smiled and changed back into her normal clothes, giving Soul her bathing suits. As they walked out, Maka smiled at the two girls.

"Yeah they are so going out," One girl whispered. The other one nodded.

As Maka and Soul reached the car, Soul got into the driver's seat as Maka stuck the bag in the trunk. Taking over an hour to get there, they finally made it.

"Yes beach time!" Maka shouted standing on the seat. Soul laughed and tugged on her shorts to get down.

"Yeah Maka and Soul are here, we know can go to the beach!" Patty yelled happily.

Liz walked out followed by the others. "Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Maka said closing the door to her car. "Guess what Soul and I did?"

"You kissed, about time like sheesh!" Liz said slapping a hang on her forehead. Maka blushed as she held the bag in her hands.

"N-No we went bathing suits shopping!" Maka snapped backed.

Soul grinned as he fist pump Black Star and Kid. "Yeah Liz, Maka and I kissed and had a little fun in bed."

"WHAT!" Liz screamed grabbing Maka, Maka faced drained from color, quickly running away from Liz as they chased her into the house.

"Guys I'm just kidding!" Soul yelled out to them.

"You're a little too late Soul." Kid said with a snicker.

Soul grinned and then shrugged.

Later at the beach, Patty was playing in the sand. Tsubaki and Black Star were boggy boarding. Kid and Liz played in the water with Maka and Soul.

"That was not funny Soul." Maka said with a pout. Soul smiled at her, splashing water on her.

"Why do you want to make it real?" Soul said getting closer.

Maka splashed at him, quickly swimming away. She looked up and saw Kid and Liz climbing rocks. She then felt something tug on her leg, before she could scream she brought down under the water. Knowing it was Soul she kicked him and was release.

"Ow Maka! Just trying to have fun."

Maka rolled her eyes, then going under the water. Soul raised a brow, then felt great force push him down. This was war! Grabbing Maka and flipping her in the water. She will grab Soul's legs and pull him down. After spending four hours at the beach the gang was tired.

"Guys your god in hungry, lets grab some dinner!"

Everyone nodded and drove up to a shack with food. They sat down and waited for their waiter or waitress. Maka yawned and rest her head on Soul's shoulder. He looked down on her and smiled. Liz and Patty shared glances.

"Are you guys going out?" Tsubaki asked, wanting them to so bad. Soul shook his head no.

"Well you better ask her out soon Soul." Black Star said while drinking his soda.

Soul looked up from his menu, "What do you mean by that?"

Maka raised a brow and lifted her head up when the waiter came. They order their food and then continued with their conversation.

"I mean Soul is that some dude is going to ask her out and you are going to get jealous."

"Must we have the conversation when Maka is right here!"

Maka and the girls giggled. Kid who was silent was fixing his napkin to pay attention. Black Star and Soul started to argue. Liz leaned over the table to Maka.

"You know what; find a way to make Soul shut up, if you know what I mean." Liz said with a wink.

Maka blushed as she looked at the girls. They all nodded understanding what Liz said. Maka sighed and grabbed Soul's shirt. He stopped yelling at Black Star, and was about to ask what she was doing until he felt a warm pair of lips on his.

The friends started amazed to see they haven't parted yet. "Told you I could make them do it." Liz said to Black Star. He angrily took out a twenty and slammed it on the table. Liz took it happily as Patty laughed like crazy.

Kid looked up to see Maka and Soul kissing.

"What the f-"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha I ended it right there on purpose! Kid was saying that if you didn't know…<strong>

**Alright well review please!**

**BYE~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I always enjoyed reading these kinds of stories so I'm like I will make one too ;) **

**Now Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Thunderstomes~<p>

_**BOOM**_

_**CLASH**_

_**PING**_

_**SMASH**_

_**POW**_

_**BOOM**_

Those were all the noises Maka kept hearing that night. She always hated thunderstorms. There was never anyone there when she was young. She just now goes to Soul. Happy that he does not laugh at her like she thought he would in the beginning. But there was one problem. He was not home.

Maka looked out her window, all she saw was lighting flashing and people running around to get out of the rain. Blair wasn't even home to make her feel better. Hiding under the covers trying to drain out the noise didn't work.

_**BOOM**_

Maka screamed sitting up straight, she could already feel the tears running down her face. She could fight a stupid kishin but not a storm!

"Maybe I should call Soul?" She wonders to herself. Then not wanting to ruin his night out with the guys. She knew she should have spent the night with the girls, but no she wanted to go home and read. Then a storm had to come along and ruin her plans.

Maka lets some tears escape her eyes. Maybe some TV will work she thought to herself. She shakily got up heading out her door. Midway down the hall another clash appeared. Maka whirled around real fast trying to take deep breaths.

"I can do this, I can do this! The TV is right around the corner."

_**BOOM**_

As another clash happen, the lights went out. Maka froze. She was stuck. She didn't dare move.

_**BOOM**_

There it was again. Maka fell to her knees crying. She knew she was being over dramatic but she just couldn't face this one stupid fear!

She heard banging outside. She shot up from the ground.

"What was that?" She asked scared. Not caring if it was dark anymore she ran into her room. Knowing exactly where her bed was.

She heard the door open and closed. Someone was in the house. It couldn't be Soul. It was only ten; remembering seeing the clock before she left her bed.

"Maka?" The voice called out.

Maka's head shot up, it was Soul; he was home!

Seeing a shadow at her doorway from the flashing light, smiling she jumped off her bed running to him.

"Soul!" Maka cried for joy jumping on him. Soul let out a chuckle holding her up.

"What are you doing here so early?" Maka said with wonder.

"I'm not going to let you sit at home by yourself. I know how much you hate storms." He said back.

Maka happily hugged Soul resting her head on his shoulder.

_**BOOM**_

Maka jumped ruining her moment. Soul just patted her head. Picking her up and carrying her to her bed.

"It's alright Maka, it's just a storm. It's almost over; I promise you when you wake up it will be gone."

Maka nodded getting under the covers. Soul kissed her on the forehead turning around to leave when Maka stopped him.

"Wait Soul, can you spend the night with me?"

Soul grinned even though Maka couldn't see it. "I'm just going to get changed and come right back."

Maka smiled and nodded watching Soul leave her room.

The rain hit the windows and lighting flashed making another sound. Maka ignored it and waited for Soul to return.

Soul returned with a flashlight flashing it on her. Maka covered her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Stop it Soul," she said playfully. Soul jumped on her bed making her squeak.

"I got to see where I'm going Maka." Soul said with a grin. Maka rolled her eyes and moved to make room for him.

Soul sat on her bed not getting under her covers.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked. Soul looked at her, "Your bed is too small."

Maka stared at him, "What do you want me to do about it?" She asked not wanting to sleep alone. Soul grinned at her. Scooping her up and carrying her to his room.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a double bed, more room; better sleep."

Maka smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Soul looked down with a smile.

Throwing her on his bed then jumping in himself, Soul wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

Maka smiled again forgetting of the storm that was accruing outside.

"Goodnight Soul."

"Goodnight Maka."

The next morning Maka woke up to the sounds of birds, opening her eyes and giving the room a good look. Then remembering what happen last night. She yawned and got out of bed. Walking into the kitchen she was greeted by Soul cooking breakfast.

"Soul can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Why did you really come home early last night?"

Soul stopped what he was doing and looked at her. Didn't he tell her last night? That was the reason.

"I already told you." He said confused.

"Oh." Maka said sitting down at the table.

Soul raised a brow but went back to cooking breakfast. After the meal was placed he decided to ask her what was up.

"Alright Maka tell me why you asked that." Soul said placing down his fork.

Maka looked at him then back at her food. "I just wanted to know if that was the only reason."

"But it was. I know you hate them and Blair wasn't home so I came home."

"So if Blair was here you wouldn't have come home?" Maka said looking at him.

Soul looked surprised at her question. "Not unless you really needed me….but."

"But what?" Maka said not liking his answer.

"Maka, why do you care if I come home or not for you?"

Maka stopped and looked down. She couldn't tell him it was her only chance to be close to him. Soul hates hugs but always lets her when a storm was happening. He hates to cuddle but will only let her when it's a storm. He even gives her a kiss on the forehead. But when there isn't a storm he is his normal self.

"Maka!"

Maka jumped looking up at him.

"My god, answer me women."

Maka blushed, "Sorry what was your question?"

Soul sighed getting up, walking over to her. "Tell me why you asked that."

"Ah don't worry about it, it was silly. I don't want to be the reason why you have to come home."

Soul starred at her. "I came home because I know you hate them. I know how you were always alone when younger so I promised myself to make sure you were never alone anymore. And when you're scared it hard to calm you down when it's too late." Soul finished with a grin.

Maka smiled, "I'm not that hard to calm down,"

"Oh yes you are," Soul said laughing. "That time you fell off the boat doesn't ring a bell. I couldn't even get you to go swimming the rest of the time we were there."

Maka blushed, "At least I got back on the boat."

"But you wouldn't get off of me the rest of the time."

"Was that a problem?"

"Nope." Soul said with a grin. Maka looked at him surprised.

"I don't mind holding you."

"You don't?"

"No why?"

"Because…. Because I thought…."

Soul started to laugh, pulling Maka off the chair and bringing her into a hug. Maka still blushing looked up at him.

"Soul?"

"Hm?"

"Um so you don't mind hugging?"

"Not with you."

Maka smiled big at that. Soul grabbed her chin lifting it up. Maka was then surprised to feel his lips against her. Soul then pulled back.

"I don't mind doing that either."

Maka giggled and nodded, kissing him again.

_**BOOM **_

Maka pulled away and screamed. Soul held back a laugh seeing Blair picking up the chair she knocked over.

"Nya~ Sorry Maka-Chan. Blair knocked over chair by surprise seeing you guys."

Maka felt her cheeks go warm, Soul then burst out in laughter; dodging a book that almost hit him.

"Maka not cool." Maka only shrugged.

"Oh I knew you guys liked each other! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Blair jumped around happily.

Soul smiled as Maka blushed, then it getting darker when Soul grabbed her in for another kiss.

Blair took out her camera taking a picture of a reminder that she can be right; even if you have to get help from a thunderstorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Tell me what you think :D<br>Also I still want peeps to tell me if they see a mistake.  
>So anyway…. Review and I will see you next time ^-^ <strong>

**BYE~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well it's July 3 Like I said June was one busy month for me -_-  
>BUT I hope I can keep up with my story Wanted and this~<br>I hope you like it….. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Not Scared:<span>

"BOO," Shouted the blue headed boy.

Soul looked up from his magazine, not phased at all; which caused his friend to frown.

"Really how did that not scare you?" Black Star cried. Soul simply shrugged as he got up. Black Star followed Soul into the kitchen. He saw the two girls chatting about boring stuff and came up with a great plan.

"Maybe I can scare Tsubaki and Maka?" He whispered to himself.

Soul sat at the ready table waiting for his food. He glanced up from his magazine to see Black Star creeping up behind Maka. He shook his head and began reading again.

Maka stirred the pot as Tsubaki mashed the potatoes. Black Star smiled as he got closer. They were so busy talking and cooking they still didn't notice him. He got even closer he reached out. Then….

"BOO!"

Both girls screamed; Maka swirled around hitting Black Star with her fist sending him flying to the kitchen table. Soul lifted his drink not even glancing up as Black Star crashed into the table. Soul shook his head and mumble idiot as he took a sip from his drink.

"Black Star that was not funny! Now look what you did, you ruined dinner!" Tsubaki scolded.

"Hey Maka was the one who threw me into it!" Black Star fought back.

"Well you shouldn't have scared us like that!" Maka added.

Soul closed his magazine and set the drink down on the now broken table. Getting up he walked over, got a plate and started to take out some food that was now ready. Maka looked at Soul.

"Soul, please tell this idiot who fault this is!"

Soul looked at Maka, then Black Star then back at Maka. "Both."

"What?" They both screamed in anger. Tsubaki looked now worried, already forgiving Black Star.

Soul sighed as they started to yell at him. "Maka, stop it, when you get scared, you hit, but you didn't have to throw him into the direction of the table. Black Star you're just stupid.

Maka huffed as Black Star crossed his arms. Soul smiled and walked in the living room and began eating. The rest soon followed.

_The next day~_

"Stupid Black Star crashing into our table, now I have to buy a new one. Money doesn't just grow on trees." Maka mumble angrily to herself. She knew she couldn't buy the table she wanted. She just didn't have the money.

"How about this one?" She heard Soul say. She walked over and saw the table she liked. Frowning she shook her head.

"Why not? I know you like this one."

"We can't afford it, that's why."

"You can't afford it but I can." Soul said with a grin.

Maka looked up shocked, before she could protest Soul was already asking to buy the table.

"Soul, please don't! It's too much!"

"Maka... my parents are millionaires. So just let me but the table for you."

Maka huffed but smiled. "I will pay you back!"

"Maka you are not paying me back! Don't even try, I don't care. You're not a person who uses me for my money so I don't care. I will buy anything for you."

Maka smiled big, happy to know Soul can be so sweet sometimes. Before she could thank him, she heard a noise.

BANG!

Maka screamed loudly as Soul just looked around.

"How can you not jump at that?" Maka asked shocked. Soul shrugged as he saw the person picking up the box which made the noise.

As they finished buying the table and were told it will be there in two days. They decided to enjoy themselves with some ice cream.

"Maka, Soul!" Screamed a familiar person. They turned around to see Patty running up to them.

"Hey guys," Kid then said making himself know with Liz behind him.

"Hey," Soul and Maka greeted in unison.

"You're getting ice cream too?" Patty said jumping up and down holding her wrapper that once held ice cream.

Maka looked up from her chocolate chip ice cream and nodded at her blond head friend.

"Maka and I just got a new table because Black Star broke ours."

Liz raised a brow, "And why are you not making him pay for it?"

"Yes I agree with Liz, I believe Black Star should pay for it."

"Well Black Star doesn't have a penny to his name; Tsubaki doesn't give him any money either." Soul said with a shrug. Liz and Kid nodded in understanding.

"Come on guys we are going to be late!" Patty said, still jumping as Maka tried calming her down.

Soul looked at Kid for an exclamation, Kid sighed. "We promised Patty that if she took her job seriously then we will let her watch any movie she wanted and then take her out to any dinner she wanted as well."

Soul's mouth formed an 'o' shape as he looked at Patty. "Did you have fun on your mission?" Soul then asked, Liz laughed, "I wish." Kid rolled his eyes, "Not the best, the place was absolutely disgusting. Well we will see you guys at school. Bye for now."

Soul and Maka waved to their friends and carried on their way home.

_Next Day~_

Black Star sat at his desk quiet for the first time. His arms were crossed as his head buried in them, all you could see was his eyes shining through. Eye brows scrunched; showing his annoyed look.

Liz looked up from filing her nails, glancing at the blue hair boy. Patty wasn't laughing just coloring for once. Kid was trying to write his name faster but with no success. Liz sighed getting annoyed on how quiet everything was for once. She looked over to Tsubaki who read her book in peace. Liz scoffed at her, reminding her of Maka, who has not showed up yet.

"I can't take it anymore!" Liz said standing up. Kid looked up at Liz and followed her gaze to Black Star who didn't even react to her.

"Liz what's wrong?" Kid asked. Tsubaki placed her book down and faced Liz, "Yes Liz what is wrong?"

"That!" Liz pointed to Black Star. "He's quiet, which is making Patty quiet and I'm not use to it!"

Tsubaki started to laugh, as Kid looked over to Patty who was humming while coloring.

"It's alright Liz, Black Star is just mad because he can't scare Soul."

Liz sat down after she said that, "He's quiet for that?" Tsubaki nodded.

Black Star's eyes followed Soul and Maka as they enter the room. Maka then tripped on the last step before she got to her desk.

"Whoa Maka, don't scare me like that." Soul said catching her. Black Star raised his brows; playing the scene over and over again in his head.

"That's it, Yahoo!" Black Star shouted jumping up. Maka and Soul starred at him like everybody else.

"Come on Tsubaki, we got to go!" Black Star said grabbing her hand. "But Black Star we have class next!" She protested.

"I wonder were Black Star and Tsubaki gone." Maka said to Soul. Soul only shrugged jamming his hands into his jacket.

Black Star then jumps out of Maka's locker when she opens it. Maka screams running behind Soul. Soul narrowed his eye brows angry at Black Star.

Black Star huffed as Tsubaki came out of Soul's locker. "Sorry guys."

"Don't say sorry to them Tsubaki, I still didn't scared Soul, he didn't even jump all he did was watch Maka run behind him!"

"Black Star why are you trying to scare Soul so much?" Maka asked standing next to Soul.

"Because I will always scare people, I use to scare Soul too but for some reason he's not even jumping anymore."

Soul rolled his eyes, "Dude, just give it a rest. Come we have lunch and I'm hungry."

They watch as Soul walks away, Maka then turns back to Black Star. "Will you please stop; I'm the one who is getting scared in all of this."

"Not until you help me scare Soul."

Maka moaned at him as Tsubaki stood quietly. "Awe come on Maka, my godly self-can't take it."

"No just leave him alone." Maka said turning around and walking to the cafeteria. Tsubaki soon follows. Black Star huffed in anger. He needs Maka to scare Soul. He needs to scare Soul before someone else does. Black Star never loses!

Soul walked to his table, seeing Liz, Patty and Kid already there. Once he placed his tray down Black Star slaps him on the back.

"Hey Black Star, I mean ah Black Star what the hell don't scare me like that."

Black Star rolls his eyes. "Shut up Soul I knew that wouldn't scare you but let me tell you this, I know what does scare you." Soul followed the direction of Black Star's eyes. Tracing all the way to Maka who was putting ketchup on her fries.

"What are you planning?" Soul said sitting down next to Liz. Liz looked at Black Star as well, wanting to know the answer too.

"Nothing… nothing at all." Black Star replied with a smile. Soul glared as Liz watched him walk off laughing.

"Where's Black Star going?" Maka asked sitting across from Soul. Everyone just shrugged. Tsubaki then comes up looks around and shakes her head.

"He just walked off, don't worry we'll see him later, trust me. Right Soul?" Kid said looking at Soul.

Soul growls stuffing his face; Tsubaki and Maka look at him confused as the others laugh.

"What happen back at lunch?" Maka asked. Soul faced her and shrugged. "Black Star said he finally knows what scares me and I guess that what he is going to use against me."

"Are you… worried?" Maka then asked. Soul looks down. "To be honest, I am because he looked at you when he said it."

"So I'm guessing he's going to kidnap me, tell you, see your scared face then laugh and say just kidding here she is."

Soul laughed at Maka, "Maybe that is his plan. I guess I shouldn't worry that much." Maka smiled and nodded.

"Hey guys!" Black Star said walking up to them. "Hey Maka, can I talk to you just for a sec?"

Maka looks at Soul and rolls her eyes. "Let's make this quick Black Star."

Soul watches them walk off, he then decided to follow them.

"Black Star a second has been up." Maka said getting annoyed on how long they walked. Black Star starts to laugh.

"It's alright Maka just let me tie this rope around you." He says once they reach the terrorist.

"And why should I?"

"Because it's part of my plan to scare Soul. I don't have time to tell you it because Soul is following us, but I did so many turns that it gives us some time."

"Soul can sense my soul wavelength."

Black Star's mouth dropped. "Ok so maybe a couple minutes."

"Alright tie me up. I can't believe I'm doing this."

Black Star smiles as he ties Maka up then carrying her to the ledge. Liz, Patty, Kid and Tsubaki all come out with ketchup all over them.

"Is that supposed to be fake blood?" Maka snorted a laugh.

"Yeah were all going to fake being dead to scare Soul!" Patty said excited. Maka looks over to Black Star squirting a bottle over him. He then looks at Maka and smiles.

"Oh no, you are not going to-" she was interrupted by Black Star squirting her in the face.

"Come on Maka we got to give you fake blood too."

Maka only glares at him. "Souls coming!" Kid shouted a whisper.

"Already? Alright guys get into your place. Maka when Soul walks in say his name and jump."

"You want me to jump? Are you crazy, if I do I will die!"

"No you won't, Soul will get scared and catch you before you even jump."

Maka glared then looks down scared. She turns to see everyone lie down and act dead. Soul comes running in seeing his friends lying down and Maka tied up.

"Smells like ketchup and Maka get down you're going to hurt yourself." Soul said.

"Well Black Star your plan failed." Liz said stretching. Black Star glared at Liz then Maka. "Maka you didn't follow the plan! This is your entire fault. I didn't get to scare Soul at all!"

"Whatever Black Star, Soul would of just said I was the idiot for jumping off." Maka said. She went to move forward but the rope that was tied to the ledge for some reason and pulled her back. Maka loss balance and fell backwards.

Everyone screamed watching Maka fall. Soul dashed forward jumping after Maka. Maka saw the rope that was caught in a crack which made her fall come loose. Still tied up and now falling to her death. She then sees Soul jumping over the ledge, shifting his arm into a blade and cutting her free. He then shifted full growing his wings as they flew back up to the terrorist.

"Oh my god, are you okay Maka?" Tsubaki said running up to her. Soul transformed back. He then fell to his knees.

"I'm fine Tsubaki." Maka said pulling Soul up. "Are you okay Soul?" Soul only laughs and brings Maka into a hug.

"I think I just had a heart attack. You idiot you should waited for one of us to untie you. I think I never been so scared in my life." Soul said still hugging her. Maka giggles and holds Soul tight. She can feel his heart pounding.

"Haha See the almighty Black Star finally scared Soul! My plan worked!"

Everyone stopped looking at Soul and Maka and faced Black Star. Soul stopped hugging Maka and started to walk towards Black Star. Black Star's faced drained color. He was dead.

"Black Star I give you less than five seconds to run."

"Please I'm not scared; I'm not scared of anything."

"You're not?" Tsubaki said cracking her knuckles.

"N-Nope," Black Star stuttered.

"Get him!" They shouted in unison.

Black Star took off running with full terror inside him. Maka, Liz and Kid laughed.

"Hey where's Patty?" Liz then asked. Kid and Maka look around.

"BOO!" Shouted Patty coming out of nowhere with a mask on.

"AHHH," They all screamed running were Soul and Tsubaki went.

Patty took off her masked and laughs. "I win the bet, I can scare everybody and Soul by making the rope caught so Maka will fall and Soul will catch her. Black Star now owes me $50, well if he lives~"

Patty then runs after all her friends, laughing the whole way.

* * *

><p><strong>Did anybody understand what I just wrote? Patty and Black Star made a bet to see who can scare everybody. I bet some of you were thinking it when reading it. ;) <strong>

**Well please review and don't forget to check out my other stories :D **

**More to come…. Oh look a button for you to press. I mean BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO KAORU97 :DDDDDDDDDDD  
>I made a new friend ~(^o^)~<br>AND IT'S HER BIRTHDAY~  
>She's a spunky girl ;)<br>This story is for her, so I hope that she and you all like it!  
>NOW ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Welcome Home~<p>

The lights dimmed in the dark night. Snow fell, slowly covering the floors, making the color white.

A cough could be heard through the soft winds. The young girl huddled close to her worn out blanket. She sat in an old box, the snow came though some holes but that didn't stop her. She found old clothes thrown away in the trash. She used each one of them to make her warm through another long winter.

Living in Death City was never easy.

Hours passed, may it now be midnight. The young girl at the age of nineteen still has not fallen asleep. She shook again, with another cough being stuck in the wind. Tears froze on her rosy cheeks; the snow will not stop flowing.

Her heart ached; she missed the times when she would sit on her mother's lap during a snow storm; listening to the crackling fire. Her Papa will come in with Hot Coco ready to warm his little girl. She would be then in her warm bed hearing a bed time story about a Princess and a Prince.

Never would she think that it will all go away. Three years without a home, a family, a life to live too. She was already an adult but no one will hire her for even a little job. No money to even leave such a city.

More tears fell down her cheeks, only to be frozen before it hit the floor. She missed them so much; she lived a great life until she moved here. One crash from a drunk driver can change your life. Have to be in a foster home where you were not welcomed. No family to even take you away from the hell hole. Running away sounding like a great idea at the time, age fifth teen she had found a job, living under some else's roof; but even that person may die; leaving you with nothing.

For the past three years it became harder. She became sick, weak person that nobody wanted to deal with. From then on the streets become her home.

* * *

><p>A young man ran down the alley way, hard to even see where he was going. Then all of a sudden he tripped, face planting in the snow. He shook his head and then turned to see what he tripped over. He was then surprised to see a girl moving her legs close to her. He stood up and walked over.<p>

"Excuse me, miss." He says getting closer to her.

Two big green eyes shinned over at him. He notices the glassy coating over them. That meant she must have been crying.

"Are you alright?" Soul nearly slapped himself in the face. Of course she was not alright. It's snowing and her shelter is a box with holes!

"…Yes," She says slowly.

"No you're not. Here, come with me." The girl looked up in shock. Soul only smiled in response.

She didn't answer, scared that it might be a joke.

"My name is Soul…what's yours?" He then asked.

"Maka…Albarn."

Soul grabbed the girl, pulling her up on her feet.

"Well come on Maka. We must be heading home now."

Maka could only stare at the young man in surprise. They then enter a limo. Maka looked around amazed. She faced Soul, who was staring at her. Her cheeks warmed. He smiled showing his sharp teeth.

"Do you know when the snow stops?" Maka then asked Soul.

"Not until late tomorrow. Why?" He answers with a question.

"I have to go find a new box." Maka says simply looking out the window. It was so nice and warm in the limo that she didn't want to leave.

Soul starts laughing. "Oh Maka I'm not letting you back out on the streets, you will stay with me until you find a nice job and can be on your own."

Maka was sure that her face was going to become stuck in a shock look if it kept happening to her. "Really?" Was all she could say.

Soul nodded, "When we get home. You are going to take a nice warm long shower. I will have the maids find you a nice night gown then we will go to bed close to a fireplace so you will be warm."

Maka started to zone out. A shower sounded so nice. A warm shower was even better. She will go to a public pool and take one there. But for today she doesn't have to!

"Thank You Soul, so much." Maka says smiling at him. Soul smiles back and nods.

The limo pulled into a long driveway. Maka then spots a huge house, a mansion. Soul then helps her out when they stop. Cold air it her in the face, she shook. Soul notice and brought her close to him, leading her up the flight of stairs.

They enter the mansion and greeted with warm air. Maka let out a sigh. Soul grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the stairs. Maka then looks down to see maids measuring her.

"What are they doing?" Maka asked nervously. Soul looks over to what she was talking about. "Oh, nothing, just measuring you so you can sleep in comfort."

"I'm fine with anything Soul."

"I'm not; I want you to be happy here."

"I am happy here. You brought me into a warm house, that's all I could ask for." Maka says to him as they walk into a bathroom.

Maka looks to see a huge shower in the corner, a bath in the other corner.

Soul begins to pull off the blanket around Maka. Only to be stopped by her.

"Don't throw this away." She says quietly holding it close to her. Soul raises a brow, "Why it's all worn out and has holes."

He tries grabbing it but Maka turns her back to him. "No!"

"Maka I can get you a new one!"

"No Soul, look at the tag." She says facing him. Soul takes the blanket, grabbing the tag only to see,  
><em>Happy 1<em>_st__ Birthday Maka  
>Love Mom and Dad.<br>Made by Kami Albarn._

Soul's mouth forms an 'o' shape, "Your mother made this, and you kept it?"

"Yeah, after the crash I was told to gather my things and I found it. I also grabbed my mom's necklace and my papa's favorite ring. They sit together on this chain." Maka says showing Soul her necklace.

"That's nice; you now have three things to remember them by. Do you have a picture?"

Maka smiles and nods, "Yeah, it's my box."

"And you didn't bring it?"

"I thought I was going back. That's what always happens. Even when the person says I'm not."

"Okay, we will get it tomorrow, but what I told you is true. I'm not letting you leave until you're up on your feet."

Maka smiles and nods, she felt like she could trust Soul.

A maid then walks in with a night gown. Soul thanks her and so does Maka.

"Now strip women."

Maka laughs and starts taking off her clothes as Soul starts the shower. Maka doesn't take off her under clothes.

Soul turns around, "Well aren't you going to take that off?"

"Well aren't you supposed to get out?"

"Nope."

Maka's face becomes red. "Soul!" She wines in embarrassment, Soul only laughs.

"Sorry Maka but I'm helping you."

Maka takes off the rest of her clothes and gets in the warm shower.

"Now sit right here," Soul says pointing to a stole in the shower. Maka sits down as Soul takes the nozzle and begins to wet her hair. Then grabbing the shampoo and washing her hair.

Maka was enjoying herself. Soul would gently rub her head; she felt her troubles just go away. After Soul was done with hair he grabs the washcloth.

"I got this one." Maka says taking it from his hands. She then closes the shower door.

"Alright, fine. Nice birthmark on your butt by the way."

"SOUL!" Maka screams at him in embarrassment. Soul only barks out laughing.

After Maka's finished with her shower, Soul wrapped her up in a fuzzy towel. Maka dries off then gets into the nightgown that was given to her.

Soul hands her a hairbrush to brush her hair with.

"Hey Maka, if you don't mind me asking, what happen to your parents? You mention a crash earlier."

Maka looks at herself though the cloudy mirror. "We moved here when I was fourteen but just turned fifth teen when it happened. I told my parents about a cool restaurant I heard kids say. So we went, but when coming back home we got hit. A drunken man went through a red light and hit us. I remember them screaming as the car flipped over. I held on to dear life with my seatbelt. Glass flew everywhere. People then ran to help get us out. I passed out and was taken to the hospital, but for my parents…they died at the scene."

Soul wipes the tears off of Maka cheeks. She coughs and cries.

"You had it hard Maka. You don't have a family?" Maka shakes her head no. "My parents were both an only child. I don't know anybody else."

"What about money from your parents?"

"The people who took me in at the foster home used my money; they would come and showed me what they bought. When I ran away, I got some back and used it for clothes when I worked for the man. But after he died, I ran out later on."

"Wow, you really do have it hard. But you now don't have to worry about that anymore." Soul says with a smile.

Maka looks at him and smiles back.

Soul then leads her down stairs to meet his parents.

"Mother, Father, I will like you to meet Maka." Soul says introducing her.

Soul's Mom looks up, "Oh, Soul please, what did we tell you about? Please do not bring home girls so you can have fun, you're going to be as bad as your brother."

Maka blushed as Soul glared. "No, that is not why I brought her here. She has no home and I thought we could help her."

Mr. and Mrs. Evans look at each other, "She has no home?"

Maka shook her head, "Do you know where I can find a job?"

Mr. Evans looked her up and down. "Do you know how to clean?"

Maka smiles and nods, "Yes I do, I use to help my mother all the time."

"Then you will become our new maid!" Mr. Evans says happily.

"Really? Oh thank you so much!" Maka says happily.

"What? No! I don't want Maka to become our maid!" Soul protested.

"But Soul we need all the help we can get here. She can be our maid that travels with us." Mrs. Evans says to her son.

"No, I don't want that." Soul says. Mrs. Evans looks over to Maka who was staring at Soul; she then smiles.

"Soul can you go get your brother?"

Soul looks at her shock, "Fine, where is he?"

"I don't know, somewhere. Just go find him for me."

Soul looks at her then at Maka. "Fine," He then walks out.

"Maka please sit." Maka sat.

"Maka, do you really want to be our maid?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"My old job was cleaning a restaurant, so it could almost be the same. Just less dishes."

"Did he pay you?" Mr. Evans asked.

"No, we had agreement. I needed a place to live so I had a free food and a roof over my head. He then passed away, giving everything to his kids. They didn't want me so I had to leave. I ran out of money for food and clothes later on, that's how I became homeless."

"What a story. Well maybe later on you can tell us the full story about your parents as well." Mr. Evans said.

Maka nodded.

"Okay my turn, Maka I have a better idea, do you like Soul?" Mrs. Evans asked.

Maka's face became red. "I-I don't know… I really just met him…"

Mrs. Evans laughs, "Awe how cute you do like him. Well I can tell that he likes you too."

"W-What?" Maka questions. Mr. Evans looks just as loss, shrugging his shoulders to her.

"Maka, Soul is very picky when it comes to girls; Not very good with the relationship thing and always gets hurt at the end. He never brings home a homeless person either. Just gives them thousand dollars, nothing to big."

Nothing to big? Rich people. Maka thinks to herself.

"…And that's why I think you should marry him."

Maka freezes, she zoned out, what did she say before that? Wait… she just said marry him.

"What?" Maka could only think of saying. Mr. Evans starts to laugh as Mrs. Evans sighs.

"She said marry Soul, then you can be with him and not clean." Mr. Evans says to her.

Maka felt her face becoming red again. "Are you serious? You're letting your son marry a homeless girl."

Mrs. Evans laughs, "You don't sound like it, the way you speak, look; you must be a very smart girl as well."

Maka thought for a minute. Even though it's only been less than 2 hours knowing Soul. She does know that she likes him. Maybe she should marry Soul; she will have a caring husband, a mom and dad, also a brother in law. She could have a big family that she always dreamed of and never have to worry about money problems again. Maybe it's love at first sight just like the stories her parents use to read her. All she knows is that with Soul she will live a happy life.

"Wow, she's really thinking hard for this." Mr. Evans says; he mostly has girls coming to him, begging if they can marry Soul.

"I bet she is and maybe day dreaming, I will take that as a yes. We are going to love this girl. Don't you think so honey?"

Mr. Evans looks at his wife. "I suppose, she's not greedy or selfish. She will be perfect for Soul."

"Well Maka, Yes or No?"

Maka looks over at them and smiles. "Yes, if it's okay with Soul."

"Splendid, I always wanted to say the word." Mr. Evens says to his wife. She laughs and so does Maka.

"I can't find Wes anywhere! Why are you laughing?" Soul says as he enters the room.

"Soul, since you don't like the idea of Maka being a maid, how about you marry her?"

"What?" Soul said full of shock. Maka smiles at the shock face.

"How about it Soul, we know you like her."

Soul looks over to Maka then glances over to his parents. "You know what, that might be the best idea you ever had Mother."

Soul's father roars in laughter, as his mother rolls her eyes at him. Soul then brings Maka into a hug.

"How about it Maka? Want to get married?"

Maka looks up at Soul, "It's been the weirdest marriage proposal I have ever heard but yes I will marry you Soul."

"Cool."

"Quit saying that word!" Soul's mother scolds. Soul laughs as he takes Maka's hand and leads her upstairs.

"Wait didn't Soul say he couldn't find Wes?" Mr. Evans says.

Mrs. Evans just shrugs, "Wes has been gone all week. Soul can be so forgetful some times."

"He's been gone all week?" Mr. Evans says shocked.

"How terrible of you not noticing your son missing," Mrs. Evans says slapping her husband.

"Well you forget too!" Mr. Evens says back.

"I'm a mother, I never do." She lies.

Mr. Evens rolls his eyes. Women, he thinks.

* * *

><p>"Is this it?" Soul asked Maka. Maka walks through the thick snow to see what Soul was holding.<p>

A picture of a red headed man with arms wrapped around a blond, holding a little girl with pigtails. Maka smiles.

"Yup that's it."

"Is this a photo album?" Soul says pulling out a book. "Yeah I forgot I had that too."

Soul stands up giving the pictures to Maka. She smiles holding them close to her chest.

Soul smiles at her, his soon to be wife.

"Hey Soul, if we get married, are we going to have kids?"

Soul shrugs, "Well sure, my parents always say they want grandkids. My brother really doesn't want to get married like I want too."

"Then we are going to have four kids." Maka's says to him.

"Why that much?" Soul asked.

"I always wanted a big family, so my kids will never feel alone. Like how I always did."

"I will make sure your never alone again Maka and yes we will have a big family, just for you." Soul said pulling her close to him.

Snow begins to fall again, looking up to the white sky, he smiles; Maka looks' up too.

"Come on lets go home." Soul says feeling the flacks hit his skin. Maka nods and follows her soon to be husband.

As they reached the door, Soul stops her.

"What is it?" She asked.

Soul points up, Maka looks to see a mistletoe hanging; she blushes.

Soul gives her a soft kiss. "Welcome home Maka, welcome home."

* * *

><p><strong>And scene!<br>Well I hoped you liked KAORU97 :D  
>If not… I can make another one?<br>Happy Birthday again :3  
>Wow the beginning reminds me of a poem XD<br>Anyway Please Review~  
>Until next time my peeps!<br>BYE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyyyyy EveryBodyyyyyy ~ I think we all sang that in our heads! No? Just me? Ok then well here is a little oneshot I came up with bc I have not been doing anything -_-  
>Like really, I'm not use to being busy and am not very good at making time to do stuff!<br>So anyway enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Smile only for you~<p>

Another pebble was kicked across the gravel road as the young teen walk down. She was pretty sure there was smoke coming out of her ears for she was mad, no not mad, angry, no, furious. She couldn't believe her father. He was sleeping with one of her teachers, _again_; now to add on to a growing list of more teachers to hate her because daddy didn't call.

She wishes she could travel with her Mother; but no, mama wants to be alone. Yeah right. Five years later, her mother still didn't come back. Guess her mother her mother doesn't want her. In fact Maka thinks no one wants her anymore.

"Damn, why does it have to so cold?" Only November and the weather was acting like it was a snow storm. She'll breathe out to see her own breath in amusement. Maka looked up to the star coved sky; the moon surrounding the beautiful scenery.

"Stupid Papa, stupid Mama. No one would even care if I ran away."

The road ended for it leaves right into the park. The park where Maka goes to get away, having a big playground for kids and a beautiful pond with a water fountain right smack in the middle of it.

She sits down on the old rusty swing. Her favorite one, where you can see the whole park from that very spot. She would swing for hours until her father would remember to come pick her up. All the leaves seemed to fall off the trees. Coldness bit her skin. It was too cold to swing, so she just swayed lightly.

The sound of crunchy leaves filled her ears. She stopped swaying and looked around. The figure of a person came into view. All she could see was white hair and the rest black clothing; she looked down at her gray coat that went all the way down to her thighs. She had purple ear muffs on, matching glove and scarf. For the person coming closer, it was red, red ear muffs, scarf and gloves.

The person was mumbling something, not even noting her. She sighed in relief knowing it wasn't a serial killer or anything. Like who goes to the park at 12 in the morning that is surrounded by woods? She does, and apparently this person does too.

The mumbling continues, the person's voice deep, belonging to a male. He sits down on the swing next to her; bury his face into his hands.

Maka sits in silence; does he still not know she's here? Should she say something?

"Looks like you're enjoying life as well." Maka says to the man.

He stays still for a few seconds and lifts his head, facing her. Her green eyes lock with his red.

"Whoa, your eyes!" Maka says excitedly, surprising the young man.

He looks back down to the ground with a chuckle, "At least someone likes them…" His deep voice fills her ears.

"What? Nobody gives them a complement?" She starts to swing but stops when the cold winds hits.

"Oh, bad idea. Burr!" Maka says shaking herself. The man laughs. She smiles.

"You're not answering my questions, you know?" Maka then says.

The man looks up to the sky, he breathes out so you can see his breath.

"No one listen to what I have to say."

"I'll listen; you can trust me on that."

"You can't trust anybody."

"Story of my life, getting hurt isn't fun."

The young man with white hair looks over at Maka.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Maka~"

He smiles, "Maka? Never heard of a name like that before."

"Well what's yours?" Maka then asks.

"Soul."

"Soul? Dude first the eyes now the cool name, I'm getting jealous here." Maka says making him smile.

"You're different Maka, I like that."

Maka laughs, "First person to ever say that. Usually people just give me a weird look."

Soul sighs again, kicking the mulch below his feet.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked concerned.

Soul just shakes his. "It's not important; I just wish I lived a different life."

"Oh, me too, me too." Maka says kicking her feet back and forth.

"What makes your life so hard?" Soul asks kind of annoyed.

Maka notices but decides to tell him anyway.

"Oh you know, stuff." She giggles. "I'm an only child which makes me alone. When I was five my parents and I moved here from Japan because of my mothers work. My father was born in the US anyway and moved to Japan when he and my mother got married."

Maka looks over to see if he was listening, and surprisingly he was. So she continues.

"But then shit happen. I had to learn English, and my parents started to fight a lot. My mama then finds out papa was cheating on her. And yet she stayed with him always giving him another chance. We always moved. I was never in the same spot each year. It was really hard making friends. Lonely at school, lonely at home. Papa would go party as Mama worked. Leaving an eight-year old by herself.

When I was twelve I stared to get picked on, my parents finally divorced and my mama left. She doesn't know this but I heard what she said as she yelled at my papa while she packet her things up. Apparently everything is my fault, why she stayed with him just so I can have a father. She just looked at me and said she'll be back, mama just needs some alone time. Ha! Five years later, she's still not back. She even stopped giving me post cards."

Maka felt tears fall down her cheeks, a warm hand brushing it away. She looked sadly into Soul's eyes.

"I'm still alone, papa and I moved here. He likes it, I don't. All my teachers hate me because my father slept with all of them. Not the male teachers though. I'm not making friends either. I just don't know why but every time I made a friend they would move. Or I'll move. I hate it, so what's the point? I try to be the best at school so my mama would see how well I'm doing. She might be proud and come back. Maybe she'll take me with her next time. Papa wouldn't care. He one time made me leave the house; it was a very raining day that day.

I just want to run away…" Maka sniffs, tears still fall.

"I'm sorry," Soul sadly says.

Maka only laughs.

Soul stands up, "Can I hug you?"

Maka looks up in shock but yet she stands. Souls arm wrap around her. She breathes in his smell, his warmth. Someone really listened to her, and gave her hug. She felt loved, cared for. It was a nice feeling.

They stayed like that for some time. Until Soul finally let go, he digs in his pocket and looks at the time. It shined 2 o'clock.

"Shit, my mother might notice I'm gone. I better get back." Soul lets go of Maka completely.

Maka gives a sad smile. "I don't want to say goodbye."

Soul smiles at her. "Then don't! I will like to see you again, do you have a phone?"

Maka nods pulling out her cell phone. Soul takes it, putting in his number.

"Do you want to meet here again tomorrow? Or should I say tonight?" Soul asked.

Maka smiles, "Yeah we should do that. I still need to hear your story!"

Soul rolls his eyes; pulling Maka into a hug.

"I'll see you later. Be careful okay?"

"I will, you too! Bye Soul."

The two teens go their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Maka happily walked into the park that night. She texted Soul the whole day then said goodbye because Soul had to eat dinner. They had some funny and weird conversations though. And yet she loved it. Papa wasn't home, but she didn't care. All she cared about was seeing Soul.<p>

She sat down on the very same swing. It was a little warmer then yesterday. Soul then runs up with a smile on his face. He gives Maka a hug which she gladly returns.

He sits down next to her, swaying a little. "So I guess it's my turn to tell you my story?"

"Yup!" Maka says.

"Okay then, where to begin?" Soul thinks then with a deep breath he begins. "I come from a very wealthy family. The Evans, you might have heard of us."

Maka nods her head to him. "Yeah but I thought you guys lived in Europe?"

"We did," Soul says. "We moved here three years ago. I was never put into a real school or a private school. So I never got the opportunity to make friends. Always home schooled. I would get up at 7 each morning and have class to 8 to 12 then have lunch. After that I'll have to play the piano till dinner which was always at 6 sharp.

Since my brother Wes is the oldest, he got noticed first so everything he does, my parents assume I can do the same thing. He wrote his own songs, my parents let him play to the crowd to each party we had. But every time I wrote a song they would shake their heads at me. I live in my brother's shadow. The only people who showed love and care to me were my grandparents on my father's side. There both gone now. My grandmother passed away about a year ago. Since then my life has been hell. I can't go anywhere to escape.

I use to play a piano song that I wrote to my grandmother which was every weekend. She loved it always brought a smile to her face. She was never a fan of Wes's songs which made me feel good about myself. I would go to her house every weekend, go places with her.

My parents always had party every Friday. They still do. But Wes wants to go to college and my parents actually said no to him. They would face me and say do I want to go and so I said no just to see their reaction. They sighed with relief! My father pat me head and said good boy son. I was shocked.

I found out my brother is in love with a girl who is in his music class that he takes. But she is not wealthy; she gets in for free because she works for his teacher. My parents are against that too. They would then tell me what I can and can't do. I'm not even allowed to leave the house for it might be too dangerous. But I've been sneaking out for the past two months and they still didn't notice. I just want to live my own life. Play my own music. I don't even tie my own shoes!"

Maka burst out in laughter. "No way, really?"

"Really!" Soul says back.

"Soul your life isn't all that bad. I get that you want freedom but I feel that's only it." Maka says looking down.

Soul looks at her shocked, and here he thought he found someone who understood him.

"There's more to that! I want my parents to notice me and except me! I want to live a normal life. Ever since they found out that Wes was in love they are having an arranged marriage for me to a girl I never even met!"

Maka stands up, stretching with a reach to the sky. "Then simply say no."

"Huh?" Soul could only think to say.

"Soul I get you didn't have a normal life. But you're so lucky. You never had money problems like I had. Your parents actually love you and want what's best for you. My mom walked out and my dad's a drunken man. You got to see places, even though I moved a lot I was never allowed to leave the small town. You had grandparents; I never met either of mine. You have a brother, I'm an only child. You go to parties, meet wealthy people. You never have to worry if you have enough food for the rest of the week. The place I live in is falling apart. The manager said we have three months to move out. My papa is stupid and taking it as a joke and hasn't done anything. I want to go to college so I can have a future. Where am I going to get the money? Not my college saving account because I'm going to have to use that money to buy an apartment for me and my stupid father. You should be proud of your life. You only have one."

Soul sat there on the swing, amazed. Guilt filled his insides. Maka didn't deserve a life like that. Here he complained like a little rich boy he was. Maka had hopes and dreams but she had to work it. He only has to ask his parents and it will be done.

"I'm sorry Maka, I really am. Here." Soul stands up reaching into his pocket. He pulls out his wallet. "How much is an apartment. I don't want you to leave so I'll buy it for you."

"No way!" Maka yells at him. She places her hands on her hips. "I don't need your money; I won't be able to pay you back! I'll live in another crappy apartment and work at the bookstore for the rest of my life."

"Maka please, let me help. You don't have to pay me back!"

"No Soul, I'll see you later, bye." Maka turns around and walks down the side walk.

Soul sighed. He really messed things up. He just lost his first friend. It was only for one day too! He looks at his phone, it read 1 o' clock. He still had time before his mother and father does their checkup. So he raced after her.

* * *

><p>Maka sniffed as tears fell down her face. She overreacted; he was only trying to help. But she doesn't want help even though she needs it. She was always on her own; always taking care of herself. She hugged herself tighter as the wind blew. She should say sorry. Soul does have it kind of hard. He doesn't get to live it well she doesn't get to live it either. You need money for that. Or so she thinks.<p>

"Hey cutie." Oh no, not again. Maka looked up and faced the very large man named Mark. He was the schools bullied and he loved pushing her around. Even though she pushed him down the stairs once he still messed with her but others stopped.

"Go away Mark." Maka says.

"Awe, don't be like that. I just want to have some fun." He grabs her arm, she pulls but his grip gets tighter. Panicked filled her insides. Usually a teacher would have stopped them by now or an adult. But it was 1 o'clock in the morning very few people were out but with her luck there was nobody around.

"Let me go!"

"How about no?"

"She said let her go." Maka and Mark both froze at the voice. Mark turns around and faces Soul. He lets go of Maka and charges for Soul.

Soul steps to the side. Puts his hand up and slams it onto Mark's back. Mark gasp for air. Soul kicks him. Mark tries to fight back but was out of breath. He falls to the ground in pain.

"Don't you dare touch her again, do you understand? Because I will find you, you'll never see it coming." Soul yells to mark.

Mark could only nods before limping away.

Maka lets out of a sigh of relief.

"Did he hurt you?" Soul ask running up to Maka. Maka shakes her head. "I'm fine Soul. Thanks."

Tears start to fall from Maka face; she grabs Soul, crying into his chest. "I was so scared."

Soul wraps his arms around her. Holding her close, his head on top of hers.

"It's okay Maka, I here now. I won't let anybody hurt you. I'll protect you."

Maka cries harder, grabbing a handful of Souls shirt, she lets out all of her emotions and just cries. Once it she finally stopped, Soul brushed off her remaining tears.

"Come on let's take you home." Maka nods to what Soul says.

She never let go of Soul's hand as they made it to her house. Papa was passed out on the couch. Maka made a face at him. Soul laughed.

"I better get home. Do you want to hang out? Like at my place?" Soul asked Maka.

Maka smiled bright. "That sounds great. I'll text you when I get up." Soul smiles and nods, then bid their goodbyes.

Maka lies down on her bed when she reaches her room. Soul came to her rescue when she needed someone the most. When he said he would protect her, she never felt so happy. She had a true friend. Her life might be getting better. She closed her eyes and drifted into a beautiful dream.

* * *

><p>Maka stood in front of two very large doors. She sweat dropped. Was it necessary to have very large doors? Rich people thing she guessed. She rang the doorbell as it sang a song back to her. She took a step back when a man answered the door. Soul comes running to the door in excitement.<p>

"I got this Ben, you may leave."

"As you wish sir." The man replies to Soul.

"Come in Maka." Soul says stepping back.

"So the guy who just answered your door was…?"

"My butler," Soul simply replies.

"So spoiled." Maka says punching Soul's arm.

Soul laughs and pushes her back.

"Soul, dear, be nice!" Says Mrs. Evans as she enters the room.

"Yeah Soul be nice." Maka snickers, "You started it." Soul says. Maka laughs, "It's what I do." They laughed together.

Mrs. Evans stood there and watched her son smile and laugh. She never seen him like this with anybody but his grandparents. It warmed her heart.

"Soul, who is this?"

Soul froze. He didn't know what to say without getting in trouble. Maka noticed.

"He saved me!" Maka says. Soul raised a brow.

"He did? When?" Soul mother asked.

Maka looks at Soul. He didn't know what to say either. He hasn't been 'out' of the house that his parents know of for about a good month.

"Ah, okay I don't know what to say so I'm just going to tell you the truth."

Soul's mother crosses her arms.

"I've been sneaking out of the house because you and dad won't let me explore the city. But one time I went to the park after I had a fight with dad. And that's where I met Maka. We talked for two great days and are now hanging out at my place."

"Soul, that's very dangerous what you did!" Mrs. Evans says. She faces Maka. "Thank you dear. I never saw Soul smile so much. You must be really special. Here's a thousand dollars. Go buy yourself a cute dress."

Maka's mouth drops as she holds the thousand dollars in her hand.

"I-I can't take this!" Maka protested.

Mrs. Evans looks at her confused. "Well why not?"

"Because… because…" Maka looks at Soul.

"Maka parents make this kind of money every week. She does that when she likes a person. So you passed."

"Well who may this be?" Mr. Evans asked as he walks in the room.

"Father, this is Maka. My new friend."

"Oh dear she's wonderful just for being a normal girl. Soul never smiled and laughed so much!"

"Is that so?" Mr. Evans says pulling out a pay check. "Here's two thousand dollars, go buy yourself a new dress."

"That's okay your lovely wife already gave me some money." Maka says trying to give back the check.

"I like your attitude Maka. Here's another thousand dollars."

Maka starred at them in shock. She just got enough money to buy a new apartment. She starts jumping up and down in excitement.

"Soul, oh my god, thank you. I have enough money to buy an apartment. And thank you Mr. And Mrs. Evans! This means a lot."

"You live in an apartment?" Mr. Evans asked.

Maka nods her head.

"I don't like that." Mr. Evans says tapping his foot. Maka felt panicked inside of her. Soul just rubs Maka's back, knowing his father wouldn't do anything bad.

"Do you work Maka?"

"Yes, at a bookstore."

"You like books?"

"Yes, very much."

"Good, then I'll give you a bookstore. It will have a living space above it. It will be close here, so you and Soul can always see each other."

Soul starts to laugh. Maka was crying. Mr. Evans was just smiling, Mrs. Evans walks back in. She smiles.

"It looks like something great happen."

* * *

><p>That night Maka ate dinner with Soul's family. Great talks, Maka shared her life story to Soul's parents. Wes was allowed to bring over the girl he loves named Blair. Maka and Soul walk to his room after they were finished.<p>

"Who knew one person can make your world from hell to heaven."

"It's what I do." Soul joked.

He looked into Maka's eyes as she looked back. He then gives her a sweet kiss on the lips which she happily replied too.

Soul pulls away, Maka giggles. "I was surprised when your mother said you never smiled, why's that?"

"Because… I smile only for you."

* * *

><p><strong>I think I made this a little too long…. BUT WHO CARES? Did any of you peeps like it?<br>Please tell me what you think.  
>Hopefully not a lot of grammar errors o.O<br>Well anyway tell your friends about this and check out my other stories :3  
>Happy 'late' Thanksgiving everyone!<br>BYE! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyyyyyyy! So like this isn't the oneshot I wanted to put up BUT my virus protection thing on my laptop expired and I can't go on the internet -_- And it's done too D: (Using my sister's) Well when I get a new one I will put it up. BUT this week is going to be midterms so I got to focus on that. This one shot is just something I came up with real quick so ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Love at First Sight?<p>

SPLASH!

That was the sound of the waves hitting the rocks as the young teen walked over them. She jumped down landing in the sand. Her flowing white dress darkens as water hits it. The cold ocean hit her feet as she walked deeper. She climbed up the rocks and jumped into the sand again.

"MAKA!" Maka let out a moan, Papa.

Spirit raced to his daughter. "Maka, the ocean is not safe quit playing in it!"

"Why? Mama and I use to go in the ocean all the time!"

Spirit sighed at what his daughter said, after Kami walked out, everything got harder. His and Maka's relationship was ruined. She won't even go out and find someone she likes. He knows that Maka thinks all guys are the same and they all cheat. He can't believe that he even wants his little angel to find someone. Her friends try but Maka is just a stubborn little girl.

Spirit looks up and notices Maka was still yelling at him.

"-and another thing, I can stay over a friend's house as late as I want! I'm 18 Papa!"

How much did I miss? Spirit thought to himself.

All of a sudden Maka stops talking. Her eyes focus on something else. Spirit follows his daughter's eyes. As it leads to a white hair boy, he was taking off his shirt while two other guys came into view. Spirit looks back at Maka, she was still staring!

"Maka?" Spirit says.

"Wha- Oh yeah sorry."

"Maka, you are right I am so sorry. You can do whatever you want and stay as late at a friend's house unless you are sleeping over. If not be home by three. Got it?" Spirit sighs, he knew that he had to give her space and to get out and have fun.

Maka looks at her father shocked. "Can I have some friends over, like right now?"

"Sure and why not go in the ocean? I know you're a great swimmer. I just don't like you out in the ocean when there are no life guards."

"I understand, thanks Papa!" Maka hugs him and walks up the trail.

Spirit watches as the guy's heads turn and watch Maka walk by. The white hair boy stares the longest.

"What did I do?" Spirit thinks to himself. That regretting feeling coming up.

"Let's go guys! I want to do some surfing before it gets dark!" Patty yells to her friends. Liz, Maka, and Tsubaki run across the beach after her.

"Guys, I suck at surfing!" Maka wines to her friends as they enter the ocean.

"Maka you got to get better, you can surf on a stupid boogie board then you can use a real surfboard." Liz replies back.

"She's right you know," Tsubaki adds in. Maka slashes water on her for response.

"YAHOO!" Maka turns her head to where the voice came from. The guys started to come closer.

"Oh cool, you girls know how to surf?" The white hair boy asked. Maka blushed as she looked him in the eyes. They were red, like a rose.

Liz nudged Maka, "Ah- yeah, well, no- I'm not good at it but they are!"

The girls laugh at Maka but stop when she turns and glares at them.

"I can teach you." The boy says, Maka looked shocked.

"Soul, if anybody is going to teach girls how to surf it's going to be me!" The kid with blue hair says.

"Shut up Black Star, you suck at surfing!" Soul yells back.

"What? Kid, do I suck?"

The kid with black hair coughs and looks away.

"See told ya!" Soul says.

Black Star throws a punch but Soul doges it. Maka sees a fist coming at her, she grabs it.

"Oh no." The girls said in unison, knowing what was going to happen next.

Maka pulls Black Star close than punching him in the face.

"Ouch!" Soul and Kid say.

Black Star gets up. "I like you; you're okay for a girl. The name is Black Star and my two friends Soul and Kid."

Maka smiles, "My name is Maka and those girls are Tsubaki, Liz and Patty."

"Cool, now can I teach you how to surf?" Soul says getting closer to Maka.

"Sure!" Maka says to Soul.

Soul held the board as Maka climbed on.

Liz smiled as she watched, "Someone's in love." Patty giggles and nods in agreement.

"I never seen Soul like this before." Black Star says looking amazed.

"We just meet these girls and he's acting like he's know her forever!" Kid adds in.

"Well they both seem really happy so lets just leave them alone." Tsubaki then says.

"Ya, let's leave these love birds." Patty says starting to walk out of the ocean. The rest follow her.

Maka and Soul laugh as Maka tries to keep her balance.

"I think I'm getting it!" Maka says happily.

"Yeah you are, now you just got to stay on the whole time." Soul says back with a grin. Maka sticks her tongue out at him.

Maka then falls off, spitting out water when she rises, she looks at the beach to see her friends are gone.

"Hey, where did everybody go?"

Soul grabs the board and looks to where Maka was looking.

"Where did they go, is a good question."

They decided to just walk around on the beach.

Soul pushes Maka playfully and she pushes back. For the next hour they enjoyed themselves company. As they walk back to Maka's house they held hands.

"Hey you too!" Patty says greeting them at the door.

Soul and Maka look surprised as they walk in seeing everybody getting ready to have dinner.

"I was getting worried," Spirit says to Maka.

"Papa…"

"Maka, before you say anything, yes I'm okay with this. You're 18 years old, you need your space and freedom."

Maka let's go of Soul's hand and hugs Spirit. Who starts to tear up.

"Yo Man, are you crying?" Black Star asked.

"No!" Spirit embarrassed, wipes his tears away.

As dinner was over everyone said their goodbyes and left. Soul puts on his shoes being the last one left.

"I had a lot of fun today Soul… thank you."

Soul laughs, "Why are you saying thank you?"

Maka blushes, "Because… you made me feel… special."

Soul looks over at Maka's blushing face. He then places his hands on either side of her face and gently kisses her.

"You made me feel like the coolest guy in the world, See you tomorrow Maka." Soul says back and gives her a big hug.

Soul walks out of the house with a big smile. He runs his hands through his hair as he walks to his car where Kid and Black Star were waiting.

Maka leans on the door after she closes it.

"You really like that boy." Spirit says helping Maka stand up straight.

"I don't know if 'like' describes it... what is it then?"

"Love at first sight?"

* * *

><p>… <strong>This was terrible. I wanted to make it short, so I did. I don't really like it but I think it's cute~<br>I don't know. What do you guys think?  
>I find my other one shot I made better.<br>Well after midterms are over I will put it up and hopefully write a chapter for Wanted -_-  
>Okay sorry if you didn't like it. BYEEEE!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**OKAY SO HI! Welps I'm really hating how I'm busy and I get stressed easily so then I'm not in a good mood to write… I didn't really have a fun birthday week or this week. But I did have a good birthday and last weekend was with friends other weekend was with family. I got the dragon for my birthday. It's when you say it and it types it for you. But it's not really typing the words I want .  
>Well anyway, sorry :( But pleaseee ENJOY! (Hopefully this one is better)<strong>

* * *

><p>Partners~<p>

"SOUL! HEY SOUL!"

Maka turns around to see a girl running up and hugging Soul. She was beautiful she might add. Her long curly blond hair, the perfect body. But Maka couldn't help but sigh in relief seeing Soul's face. The 'I don't like you/hate you face' He makes it to a lot of girls but never her.

"Maka, who is she?" Soul says pulling the girl off of him.

"I'm Kelly, I'm a new mister. I'm looking for a partner and you seem like the perfect one for the job!"

Liz and Patty stand next to Maka hearing the conversation take place. They look at Maka's red face. For she was angry.

"When are _girls_ going to understand that Soul and I are not switching partners?" Maka asked her friends.

"Don't worry about it Maka, Soul isn't stupid. He won't leave you for this girl or anybody I might add." Liz says.

"Yeah you guys are at the top and been together for years!" Patty adds in.

Maka smiles at them.

"I am the perfect partner but I already have a partner." Soul says to Kelly.

Kelly glares at Maka, Maka raises her hand to slap her but Liz and Patty holds her back.

"But why be partners with _her_?" Kelly asks pointing a finger to Maka.

Soul smiles. "That's easy, because she's a great mister! She's going to make me a death scythe one day."

"That's right and beat my parents!" Maka says holding her hand up. Soul slaps it giving her a high five.

"Let's go Maka, bye Kelsey!"

"KELLY!" Kelly screams back at Soul; only for him to raise his hand in response.

She watches Maka and Soul walking down the hall. Liz and Patty start to laugh and follow their friends.

"See I told you that he wasn't going to switch!"

Kelly turns around to face her friend Molly.

"Then there's only one thing left to do."

Molly looks at her crazy friend. "Are you crazy? No one hasn't done that in years!"

"I know what I'm doing! I'm going to make sure this plan works. Now let's go."

* * *

><p>Tsubaki takes a step back and looks over at Black Star.<p>

"What are they talking about?" He asks.

"A fight for the weapon, it hasn't been done in years because weapons are now being seen as equals but if Kelly declares war on Maka and Maka loses… she will lose Soul!"

"But Maka has become such great fighter, not like me but you know she's up there."

Tsubaki glares at him. "Black Star don't you see, they know that so that's why their probably going to hurt Maka in some way before the fight so she will lose!"

Black Star's eyes widen, he couldn't let that happen. Maka and Soul were meant to be partners!

"Not when I'm around! Come on Tsubaki!"

The two teens race down the hall in search for the blond head girl.

* * *

><p>"How about this?"<p>

"No."

"Now?"

"Oh god No!"

"Ugh, how about now?"

"Looks worse!"

"KID!"

"Maka this is why I said you should let me do it."

"But you're going to try to cut my hair again!"

"No I won't, I'm just going to make it look symmetrical like how you always have it." Kid then tries to reach for Maka's hair.

"Don't. You. Dare. Kid." Soul says in a growl. His eyes are closed while he leans back in his chair.

"Wow, he wasn't even watching and he knew what Kid was doing!" Liz says amazed looking up from her nail filing.

"Haha! Soul you're to protective of Maka." Patty says with a grin.

"Because I don't wont idiots to hurt her!" Soul says opening his eyes to look over at Patty.

Maka smiles and runs her hand through Soul's hair. Soul chuckles and pokes Maka on her side. She squeaks, making Soul laugh.

"Soul don't! You're making her hair worse!" Kid cries.

Soul looks over a Kid, then at Maka. He then pulls out the pig tails and Maka's hair flows down her back.

"NOOOO!" Kid yells.

"Hey Maka." Kelly greets with a fake smile.

"Oh, hello." Maka greets back then looks over at Soul. Soul glares at Kelly only to sense something terrible from her.

"So Maka, um… I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. Here! Take I'm sorry cupcake."

"Awe that is so sweet and thank you very much."

"Yup!" Kelly says still holding on to her fake smile.

Maka goes to take a bite only for Soul to slap it out of her hands.

Liz, Kid, Patty, Maka and Kelly all jump in surprise. The class becomes quiet.

"Sou-" But Maka didn't get to finish on what she was saying.

"Who do you think you are trying to get her sick?"

Kelly's mouth drops.

"How did you know Maka was allergic to cinnamon?"

Kelly panicked. "I-I didn't know!"

Soul only continued to hold his glare, "Get out of my sight."

Kelly obliged running over to Molly.

"How on earth did he know what we were trying to do?" Molly says astonish on Souls work.

"That was so embarrassing." Kelly says ignoring Molly's question.

"Are you sure you still want to be Soul's partner? He's not really that nice, only to his friends and especially Maka."

"Yes I do Molly! HE and I ARE meant TO BE together!" Kelly yells. She then stumps out of the room. Molly bites her lips in worry but follows her friend.

* * *

><p>"MAKAAAAAA!" Black Star screams.<p>

Maka turns around from her locker to see her blue hair friend running at her.

"What is it Black Star?" Maka asked with a smile picking up her book from the shelf.

"So Tsubaki and I were walking to class when we overheard Kelly talking to Molly, and Kelly's going to challenge to you to 'A fight for the weapon!' and if you lose, you will lose Soul!"

"What!?" Maka yelled dropping her book.

"Whoa Maka, drop something?" Souls says walking up and picking up her book. "Hey Black Star!"

Maka throws her book down and grabs Soul's shoulders before he could fist pump Black Star. "Soul I'm in danger!"

"What?!" Soul says worried looking around.

"Yeah, that Kelly girl is going to challenge Maka to A fright for the weapon!"

Soul looks blankly at Black Star.

Maka throws her hands up. "Ugh, it means if I lose, we can't be partners anymore!"

"B-But I haven't heard this before, at all!"

"Because weapons are now seen equals, it's been called off for years! She must have went studying how to get weapons."

Soul looks at Black Star then back at Maka. "Then how did she know you were allergic to cinnamon?"

Maka shrugs. Black Star's eyes widen. Soul notices.

"Black Star?"

Black Star sighs. "She must of overhead me talking to Tsubaki about how I find it stupid to be allergic cinnamon…"

Maka's face filled with red anger. "It's not like I asked to be allergic to that! You're so going down!" Maka lunches at Black Star.

"Oh no you don't." Soul says catching Maka in midair, pulling her back. "We need to make sure they don't hurt you and you win the fight!"

Maka pats down her skirt when Soul lets her go. "But Soul I can't fight by myself!"

"Sure you can!" Soul says throwing his hands up. "You fight with Black Star all the time!"

Maka pouts, "But that's not a real fight. I- I don't want to lose you…"

She leans against the locker with a sad look.

Soul and Black Star look at each other then back at Maka.

"You're not going to lose me Maka. Come here." Soul opens up his arms. Maka grabs his shirt, hugging him while his arms wrap around her.

"Awe look cute you guys are." Liz says walking up with Kid and Patty in tow.

"Hey, I thought Tsubaki was with guys. Then were is she?"

"Don't know." Patty says.

"Haven't seen her." Kid adds in.

Black Star's face becomes worried. Soul looks down at Maka as she closes her eyes trying to find her friend.

"She's in the girls' bathroom, on this floor, across from the cafeteria."

Black Star starts to run down that direction.

"Wait, Kelly and Molly are down there." Kid then says.

"Do you think they are going to hurt her?" Maka asked letting go of Soul.

"Maybe it's a trap?" Liz then says.

"Let's just go anyway." Patty says already running down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Tsubaki!" Black Star yells as he sees his partner come out of the bathroom.<p>

"Oh, hello Black Star." She says with a sweet smile like always.

"Is Kelly and Molly around?"

"Nope, haven't seen them."

Black Star huffs, where did the rest of the gang go? He then hears laughter that belonged to Patty. She goes racing down, followed by everyone else.

"I don't sense them anymore!" Kid says looking around.

"Me neither!" Maka says back.

"Let's just go back to class guys." Soul then says. Everyone agrees to what he said.

* * *

><p>The next day Maka walks back to motorcycle, for she forgot one of her books. Soul went inside to put away his now clean gym clothes Maka made him do.<p>

"Out here alone Maka?" Came a familiar voice.

Maka turns around from the bike to see an angry Kelly and an upset Molly.

"Not really, people are around that I know." Maka says starting to walk again.

"Maka, I challenge you to a fight, not any kind of fight, the-"

Maka interrupts Kelly sentence. "That fight has been called off for years, also you didn't hurt me, Ha, and you know you cannot beat me! So what is the point? Besides, Soul doesn't like you. We're so close to making him a death scythe and you have the nerve to mess that up?"

"Yea, I do. Soul will be mine!" Kelly angrily states.

* * *

><p>"Hey did hear that Kelly and Maka are having that fight now?"<p>

"No way! Come let's go see it!"

Soul closes his locker after hearing what the two boys just said. Then quickly racing down the hall, knowing where Maka was.

* * *

><p>Maka jumps back, avoiding another punch. She never fought in front of people but she friends and teachers. Now there was this huge crowd surrounding them. Where are the teachers when you need them?<p>

Where was Soul?

Poor Molly looks like she is going to cry. Wait isn't she a weapon? Thousands of questions raced through Maka's head as she avoids more punches.

"You really suck," Maka snickers.

Kelly angrily tried to kick Maka. But again she missed.

"You know what Maka? If it wasn't for Soul nobody would like you! Nobody! You're ugly, flat, boring, and don't even get me started with the hair. Ha no guy has ever even asked you out! Am I right? You hate men because of your father! How stupid is that? Very!"

Maka felt anger and sadness fill inside her. She knew that wasn't true. She knew kids before school started, she was the one to get Soul to open up. She may be flat but when she is not reading a book, she sure is not boring; well that's what Soul says. She knows she is not ugly either. May not be the prettiest but knows how to dress well. Kelly doesn't understand having a father like that anyway!

"Awe, you know I'm right, don't you? So weak."

Weak? Oh, she not just say that, Maka thinks angrily. She lunches at the girl.

Kelly falls hard to the ground. She then sees a fist. Pain starts to develop. Hurting Maka's feelings didn't work like it used to with other kids. She knew she had to give up for she was too weak to fight Maka.

Soul pushes through the crowd, he heard what Kelly said. He could feel Maka's emotions. But she attacked Kelly instead of crying like how she always does.

Dr. Stein holds back Soul with an evil grin on his face. Nobody, not even teachers were stopping this fight.

"Maka's going to kill her if you don't let me go!" Soul says in a panic. He could see his friends with mix emotions on their faces. He could tell they were enjoying it but didn't like what Kelly had said.

Stein looks at Maka's soul. It was getting stronger. He then say her soul wings flap. Not good. She really was going to kill Kelly if not stop now.

"Soul, get Maka now!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

Soul listens and brakes though the crowd. He now knew why Stein wanted him to get Maka.

Maka pushes Kelly off of her. She was about to throw another punch when someone caught it. She looked up to see it was Soul.

"Alright, fun time over, lets go." Soul says picking Maka up, throwing her over his shoulder.

Kelly painting hard on the ground. Molly comes with Dr. Stein right behind her.

"Good job Maka!" Dr. Stein calls out to her.

Maka just growls.

"Way to almost kill the poor girl Maka." Soul says with a laugh.

"That was awesome Maka!" Black Star says racing up to her.

"Are you hurt?"

"Nice one girl!"

"Haha Maka you punched the shi-"

"No cursing Patty, nice fight though Maka." Kid says.

Soul puts Maka down. Sitting her in his lap.

"Well, I didn't lose you." Maka happily said, running her hand though Soul's hair.

Soul smiles at her. "What you say Maka, partners?"

"Partners."

* * *

><p><strong>It's now 1 o'clock and I finally finished it :3 I don't have school this Monday. But it's hw day! Yeah for me being so lucky to have 4 hard teachers! And love to give out work -_- There should be a law for this. Can't even get a brake on the weekends! D:'<br>Anyway! I hope you guys liked this one :)  
>I was proud with this one.<br>Tried to use the dragon, didn't go so well. I ended up opening folders! I just don't know how to program it. Yet….  
>Okay um I am brain dead with my story Wanted. Makes me cry. :  
>Alright well PLEASE review and tell me what you think :D Okay thanks BYE! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello.  
>It's been a very long time since I updated. Well I put my stories on hold for April and May.<br>I wrote two chapters for Wanted though. Then I put it on hold xD lol.  
>Okay, anyway…I realized I never wrote a chapter for this. SOOOO!<br>This is gonna be short. But I need to update this, then I plan to focus on Wanted to like finish it and get it out the way! Like sheesh it's been over a year and I'm not even done!  
>10<strong>**th**** grade was not my year. I will tell you guys about at the end…  
>ALRIGHT SO ENJOY THIS~<strong>

* * *

><p><span>I Got You<span>

The sound of laugher could be heard a mile away. Soul ran to the sand box to find his friend Patty, who in which couldn't stop laughing.

"Found you Patty!"

" Nooo, HAHHA!" Patty laughs standing up.

Soul smiles at her; then goes off to find more of his friends.

Maka and Black Star cover their mouths to attain their laughter. They found a good spot knowing by watching Soul find all their friends before them.

"Where are they?" They hear Soul questioned.

Maka slips a laugh.

Black Star covers her mouth, and she does too. It was too late though, Soul heard.

He creeps up on the bushes. He knew Maka's laugh anywhere.

"Found you!" Soul yells to Maka and Black Star. Black Star uncovers Maka's mouth.

"Way to go Maka!" Black Star yells at her.

"Hey! You laughed too!" She screamed back.

The eight year olds stubbornly turned their backs to each other.

Soul looks at the two. They always fight like this.

Maka then giggles, Black Star hears but couldn't help but laugh as well.

Black Star then gives Maka a friendly push laughing. Then running off to Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, and Kid.

Maka loses her balance and falls back. Soul reaches at for her; bringing her close to his chest.

"I got you."

* * *

><p>"This one?"<p>

"No, no, no! The blue one Soul! The blue one!"

Soul sighs, "I don't see it!"

"Here let me get it!" Maka says, gesturing Soul to come down from the ladder.

The two thirteen year olds were assigned a project together.

Luckily for Soul, Maka loves history and knew just the right books to get.

Soul holds the moveable ladder while Maka climbs up. He turns his head with pink covering his cheeks seeing up Maka's skirt.

"The blue one Soul, see?"

Soul looks up seeing Maka grab a thick blue book. One row below where he was looking.

"I can't believe I missed that." Soul says with a shake of his head.

"And it's the only blue book." Maka laughs at him starting to climb down.

Soul rolls his eyes at her.

The book slips Maka's small hands. She quickly grabs a hold of it before it fell.

"Few, that was a close on-" Maka sentence was cut off short when her foot slipped causing her to fall off.

Soul lets go of the ladder, catching Maka.

The book still in Maka's hands, she looks at Soul, blushing.

"I got you."

* * *

><p>The sixteen year old blushed once again while Soul helped her up. She was terrible at ice skating.<p>

"Don't let go this time." Maka says to Soul embarrassedly. He gives her a grin and nods.

"I AM THE GOD OF ICE SKATTING!" Black Star screams to the skies. He holds his girlfriend's, Tsubaki, hand. Tsubaki wasn't that good at ice skating either but luckily for her Black Star was strong and mostly held her the whole time, twirling her around and holding her hand.

Kid mumbles the pattern he wants Liz and Patty to do.

"Okay girls, first you're going to move you right leg then left. Until you reach the middle, you twirl. Then twirl again. Then moving right leg then left. Understand?"

Liz rolls her eyes. "Sure, Kid."

"Got it Patty?" Kid then asks.

Patty thinks, "Nope~"

"Gah!"

"Come on Kid let's just do it."

Kid nods at Liz and grabs her and Patty's hand.

"RIGHT LEG, LEFT LEG, RIGHT LEG, LEFT LEG."

Soul and Maka look up to Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"Umm, what are they doing?"

"I think the question is what is Kid making them do."

Maka laughs at Soul, "You got a point there!"

Black Star lifts Tsubaki in the air. Tsubaki lets out a laugh.

"NOW TWIRL, TWIRL, TWIRL!"

"You got it Maka," Soul says to her, slowly letting her go. Maka smiles and moves a couple feet. She was doing it! She was ice skating!

"I'm doing it Soul." Maka happily says to him. She stumbles a little but catches herself.

Soul looks away from Maka to see Kid, Liz and Patty starting to twirl, coming right in the direction of Maka. Then seeing Black Star lift Tsubaki again, coming the other side of Maka.

"Oh no." Soul says to himself.

He quickly takes off towards her. Maka looks up to see Kid, Liz, and Patty coming her way, and Black Star lifting Tsubaki the other way.

"Oh no." Maka says to herself.

She stumbles again. She couldn't get herself to move!

Soul comes full speed just in time, lifting Maka up bridal style. He then turns facing his friends, watching them clash.

Black Still holding Tsubaki up so she wouldn't get hurt starts to yell at Kid. A fight then takes place.

Maka sighs in relief. She would have been stuck in between that if it wasn't for Soul.

She then looks up at Soul while he still held her.

He looks down into her eyes and laughs.

"I got you."

* * *

><p>"Ah, the beach! What a beautiful place. The sun is shining, the water actually warm today. Soft winds; couldn't get any better than this." Maka says.<p>

The girls nod.

It was senior week for these 18 and 19 year old, young adults.

"I can't believe Kid is letting us use the beach house!" Liz says.

"He's not, his dad is!" Patty laughs.

"Really?" Tsubaki and Maka ask in unison.

"Yup. I wanted us all to be together and Kid didn't want us to go into his beach house so I begged his dad and he said yes!"

"Where is Kid anyway?" Maka ask looking to the ocean.

"Over there." Tsubaki points, just in time to see Black Star, Soul, and Kid start fighting.

"I never have seen them fight so much before." Liz says. Maka nods in agreement.

"It'll get better!" Patty says with a grin on her face looking at the cute boys coming up.

"Hey there ladies," Says a boy with blue eyes and blond hair. He sits down next to Patty who giggles. Five other boys join in, sitting around the girls.

"Have you ever been here before?"

Maka looks to the boy at her left, "Nope, first time. A friend of mine owns a beach house here though."

"Whoa, that's cool!"

The girls started to talk to the boys, with laughter filling the air.

Soul, Black Star and Kid look up.

"Hey! Why are those boys talking to _our_ girls?" Black Star ask angrily marching up. Soul and Kid follow.

The boy with long brown hair kept putting his arm around Maka; making her feel uncomfortable. Liz and Tsubaki felt the same way but not Patty, who was single.

"I really like your eyes," Said the brown hair boy. He crept closer.

"Ah-" Maka started to say but then she felt two arms wrap around her waist, lifting her up.

"Hi, I'm Soul, her boyfriend."

The boy angrily looks up at Soul. The other boys also glare at Black Star and Kid. Patty continued to play with the blond hair boy.

"It's okay I don't have a boyfriend." She says to him. He laughs, "Good."

The boys then get up and leave, dragging Patty's guy with them.

"Bye, bye!" Patty says waving to him.

Maka hugged her boyfriend. Soul smiled, resting his head on top of hers.

"I got you."

* * *

><p>Maka patted her tummy while the girls gushed over the fact she was pregnant.<p>

Soul, being 27 now, smiled at his wife. All his friends were married now. Patty just got married to a guy named Ricky. He was cool he guessed. Ricky was a big dare devil more or less. Perfect for Patty.

"Oh, I can't wait for Black Star and I to have kids!"

Black Star spits out his drink right next to Soul. He smiles at Black Stars and laughs.

"I didn't know you wanted kids." Soul says.

Black Star looks away from his drink to the girls. Then at Soul, "I never did but when I married Tsubaki…I started to see babies everywhere! Tsubaki will always gush at them; I notice how happy she looked. So when I found out Maka was pregnant, I told her I changed my mind and didn't care if we have kids."

Soul leaned back, "How did she reacted?"

Black Star looks at Tsubaki rubbing Maka's belly.

"She started to cry. She was so happy. I must be really lucky because she knew my views for the future and yet she stayed with me." Black Star looks at Soul. "And somehow she's able to make me do stuff I would never do, like have kids."

"That's love for you." Soul says sipping his soda.

"How many kids you want Maka?"

"Five."

Soul spits out his drink. Black Star then laughs at him.

"Whoa Soul, didn't know you guys were planning on a big family."

Soul wipes his mouth, "I didn't either. I though one and done!"

Black Star laughs again.

"What about you Tsubaki?"

"Oh I love big families! Hmm ten!"

Black Star chocks on his drink.

"haha!" Soul points at him and laughs.

"Liz?"

"Kids said eight because of the beautiful number."

"That's right!" Kid yells from the kitchen.

"Patty?"

Patty looks at Maka's tummy.

"20!"

"YEAH! WOOHOO!" Ricky yells to Patty, who laughs happily.

"Goodbye money." Black Star mumbles. Soul snorts at him. "Shut up, I should be saying that."

Maka walks up to Soul, sitting on his lap. He kisses her on the neck and rubs her belly.

"Are you guys joking about how many kids you want?" Black Star asks.

All the girls nod their heads.

"Oh thank god." Soul and Black Star mumble.

Maka closed the door after everyone left.

"Told you they would all be happy at the news."

Soul shakes his head. "Yea? Well what about your pops?"

"My father doesn't need to know right now."

Soul laughs and shrugs, "Okay."

Maka rolls her eyes at him.

Nine months later. Maka lies in the hospital bed. Friends waiting outside for her while Soul sits right next to her.

She squeezes Soul's hands. Soul didn't know which was worse, getting kicked in the balls or having your hand crushed by your wife in labor.

"I'm sorry Soul!"

Soul shakes his head, "Don't worry about that. Just push Maka."

An hour later Soul holds his new son. Blue eyes met Soul's red.

Everyone then entered the room, taking turns holding the baby.

Soul climb into the bed with his very tired wife.

Maka's head drops. Soul places it on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around her. Maka finally felt safe. She then hears the sentence Soul has been saying to her all their life.

"I got you Maka, I got you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahhhhh, a short one shot!<br>I hoped you guys liked it though :D  
>Anyway. Today was my last day of school! Whoop Whoop.<br>It was a bad year though -_-  
>Like it was a lot of work. Let's skip to the end though~<br>In March I had my surgery. I wrote two chapters for Wanted and was like, I'm putting these on hold!  
>When I went back to school the second week of April, I had allllll this makeup work. Then one day I leave my health notebook in class and someone takes it! So I had to redo all those notes Dx<br>THEN I find out my dog, has a spinal problem.  
>THEN I start to forget stuff. I forgot my north face jacket in the bathroom but luckily a teacher found it. So I got that back.<br>I freaked out doing my projects. Eck.  
>THENNNNN on April 30. Someone took my ipod! I cried. All I really want was the pictures and videos of my dog Toby.<br>I never backed it up, or put the pics on my laptop bc I never thought this would happen.  
>I never got my ipod back 3  
>On May 5 I had to put my dog down. They couldn't fix him :( He was only 6!<br>THEN in May. I was sick since May 3 so I missed a week of school. I was home with no dog…  
>When I went back I had alllll this makeup work again Dx Ugh. After I caught up. I had to do Keystones.<br>If you live in Pennsylvania you know what I'm talking about…  
>Then I finished my bio project.<br>Then I did finals. The last two weeks of school.  
>Other stuff happened but that's with friends and crap.<br>But yeah. That's what happen those past two months :/  
>OKAYYYY!<br>Please review. And don't forget to check out my other two stories :DDD  
>BYEEEEE!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Haha~ I had this idea soooo, I'm gonna write it! I'm babysitting this whole week, so then I'm gonna fix chapters in Wanted and continue with it.  
>Anywayyyyy here it is!<br>ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span> Job at Club Cat!<span>

Maka starred at her drunken dad, who was supposed to be at work. At this rate, he was going to get fired! She sighed and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. But then the phone rang. Maka placed her drink down and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Mr. Death. I will like to say is that Mr. Albarn hasn't showed up to work in three days."

Three days? What? No way, Maka though in disbelief. She looked around the corner to where her drunken dad laid on the couch. Great now he really is going to get fired she thought.

"Do you know where he has been?"

"Ummm," Maka paused. "He's been really sick. I've been taking care of him."

"Is that so? How come he hasn't called in?"

Maka thought for a minute. "He…he can't talk? Yeah, that's it, he can't talk ORRR write. So he couldn't write the number and I couldn't find the number to his work!"

There was a long pause on the other end. Maka ran a hand through her pigtail. Hopefully he believes her. She's such a terrible liar.

"Well he only has three sick days and he seems to use it up. Also he took some vacation days last month."

Really? Maka thought. All this time she thought he was at work but in reality he must be goofing off with women.

"I'll make sure he's at work tomorrow!"

"But you just said he was really sick?"

"Ahh… I'm sure he can suck it up and work tomorrow!" Maka says quickly.

"Well okay but if not… he's fired!" With that the phone line went dead.

Maka hung up the phone and sighed. After her mom died things went downhill with her father. Even though they were divorce, she helped him with money. Maka was left with her mom's money but that's for college which her father is not touching! But if he loses his job, what about their apartment?

"I guess I have to find a job…" Maka says.

* * *

><p>"Makaaaa, I'm sorry! Please forgive me."<p>

Maka ignored her father's plead for forgiveness but the idiot lost his job. She got him up and everything and she then gets a call saying her father didn't show up! She then found him at the bar again!

"God dammit dad! You lost your fucking job! How we going to get food? Pay for the house? That was a nice well paid job you had and you lost it!"

Spirit cringed at Maka's words. She was right though. He screwed up.

"Maka I'm sorry. I'm really am! But it looks like we both have to get a job right now."

"Fine! You have two days to get a job, and try to beg for your old job back."

"You got it Maka!" Spirit says as he waves to his angry daughter goodbye.

* * *

><p>After school Maka sat in the library looking for jobs available in Death City.<p>

"This is hopeless; I'm never going to find a job!"

"You need a job?"

Maka looks up in surprise to see her neighbor Blair stand in front of her. She places down the paper and nods.

"Yea, Papa lost his job."

Blair pouts, "Oh no, but never mind that. I have the perfect job for you!"

Maka lifts her head up in surprised, "Really? That's great! What is it?"

"Club Cat!"

Maka paused, Club Cat?

"Isn't that the club where the girls dress as sexy cats?"

Blair nods.

Maka made a face. "I'm not that kind of girl Blair!"

Blair laughs. "Maka, I know what you're thinking, but really it isn't all that slutty! I mean like the boss is great and the staff is so nice! Also the pay is great!"

"Really?"

Blair nods.

Maka thought for a minute. The pay has to be great if that's only Blair's job and she's always buying new stuff! Plus it's close to her house and far away from school. That means no one will see her dress like a cat!

"I'll take it!"

Blair laughs, "Great I'll tell my boss!"

Maka waves goodbye to Blair with a smile on her face. She found a job!

* * *

><p>Liz leans over the dressing room wall while she watches her friend put on the cat outfit. Patty ties the apron around Maka's waist.<p>

"I gotta say Maka, that cat outfit or uniform whatever it's called… makes you look really hot!" Liz says with her head resting on one arm.

"I agree with Liz," Tsubaki says brushing Maka's hairs.

Patty nods while fixing the bow.

Maka looks over herself. Her cat outfit was purple and red. The mini skirt and top were purple. The cat ears, tail and heals were all red. So was the apron that said her name on it with silver glitter.

She surprisingly liked the way she looked.

"Okay girls, thank you for helping me! Now time to get that money!"

"Did your father get his job back Maka?" Tsubaki asked while they walked out of the dressing room.

"Nope, he still hasn't found a job!"

Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty faced the manager Marie.

"Ah you must be Maka, and you girls must be her friends!"

All the girls nodded to what Marie said.

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki sat down at a table while Marie went over what to do.

"Since you already know Blair, I'll have her show you what to do!"

"Okay." Maka says with a smile.

"Alright Maka were going to practice with your friends." Blair says walking up to Maka.

"Sounds good."

Maka walked over to her friends, "H-Hello-"

"Don't stutter!" Blair says whacking Maka with her tail. "There your friends, you should feel comfortable."

Maka rubbed her butt where Blair whacked her, she never seen Blair so serious. She must really like this job.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Maka took a deep breath and tried again.

Two hours later Maka was exhausted. She never stood for so long or held anything so heavy in repeat. Her friends stayed showing their support. Blair was on break and sat down with them. Maka could hear parts of their conversation. They were talking about her.

Suddenly the bell rung; Maka jumped from the noise and quickly turned to greet the costumer. Although she didn't know it would be _him_.

There stood Soul. Her crush from the beginning of High School, he probably doesn't even know she exists even though they have classes together.

Soul looked surprised. "Maka? I didn't know you worked here."

Oh my god! He knows my name! Maka thought happily. She coughed to clear her throat and nodded.

"Yup, todays my first day really."

"Cool." Soul says with a grin putting his hands in his pockets.

Maka was so surprised; she never really sees Soul smile or any emotions really. Guess it's part of being cool.

"Who's that boy Maka's talking too?" Blair asks.

"That's Soul. Maka has a huge crush on him!" Liz says.

"And she's talking to him!" Patty adds.

"Maka never had the courage to talk to Soul before!" Tsubaki then says.

Blairs smiles. "Really? Well I have a plan."

The girls watch Blair get up and walk to Maka and Soul's direction.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Tsubaki then says.

Liz and Patty share worry glances.

"I thought this job was going to be easy, but I was so wrong! I have been standing for two hours!"

"Two hours?! Soul asked shocked.

"Yea I- AHHK!" Maka yelps from being wiped by Blair's tail.

Soul looks at Blair in surprise.

"Maka! You're supposed to greet them and then walk them to their table, not stand and talk all day!" Blair yells at Maka.

"Ah, Blair I'm so sorry, I-I" Maka stumbled to find an excuse to the reason why she wasn't doing her job.

"It's my fault." Soul then interrupts. Blair and Maka both looked at him in shock. "I interrupted Maka before she could say anything then started to talk to her. I got her off track. Sorry."

Blair squealed in the inside. Soul was such a nice guy. She could see the blush on Maka's cheeks. She then thought of a better plan.

"Alright, I will accept your apology." Blair then faces Maka and cups her cheeks. "And Maka, you have to take breaks! You're going to faint if you don't rest. We don't want that again now do we?"

Confusion took over Maka's face but she nodded anyway.

"Good, now take Soul to a table and you guys can finish your conversation."

Maka nods, and leads Soul to a table by the window.

"Sit," Souls says pointing to the chair. Maka shyly smiles and sits down across from Soul.

"My god its feels good to sit down after standing for so long!" Maka says.

Soul then laughs. "I bet."

Fear rose in Maka's stomached. She has nothing to say anymore!

Blair comes and sets down two waters.

"Drink!" She points the water to Maka.

"I will, I will."

Maka then drinks her water while she watches Blair leave.

"Man she sounds like she's your mother of something."

Maka frowned at the thought of her mother.

"Is something wrong?" Soul asks, noticing the frown.

"Hm? Oh! No, it's just that my mother passed away two years ago."

Soul's mouths dropped, "I'm so sorry, that was so uncool of me to say! I-I"

"Soul, it's okay!" Maka says smiling at him.

Soul leans back in his chair with a pout. "No it's not. I made you sad!"

Maka shakes her head. "Really it's okay and it's true that ever since my mom passed Blair would stop by and acts like a mom to me and helps me with girl problems."

"What about your dad?" Soul then asks softly.

Maka thought for a minute. Every cheating, lying, spending, losing his job filled her mind.

"I wish he was the one who died and not my mom." Maka says with a bitter tone. She then feels a hand rest on her head. Looking up to see Blair.

"Maka, your father may be…ah… not the best? But he still loves you! And he told me that he found a job!"

Maka turned to Blair in surprise. "No way! Where?"

"I have no idea!"

Soul laughs while Maka makes a face.

"When did he tell you this?"

"An hour ago, I saw him outside with two girls."

Maka sighs, "Of course he's with girls. Buying them shit with our money."

"He does that?" Blair said surprised.

"So uncool," Soul says.

Maka nods.

"That's why I have to hide my money from him."

"Sounds like a great dad." Soul jokes. Maka laughs, "Yea really."

Someone then comes through the door. Blair goes off to greet him.

"What about your parents?" Maka asks Soul.

Soul makes a face. "Their snobby rich people that never have to work for anything."

"Really? That must be nice," Maka says.

Soul shakes his head. "Not unless you're their youngest. I have to work twice as hard to get them to notice my work."

"Your work?"

"Yeah, my music work, I play the piano."

"They don't like your work?"

Soul shakes his head. "Nope, they say it's too dark. Pisses me off. I hate playing happy songs on the piano. I feel like a kid. Or a girl!"

Maka laughs, "I see your point now. Your parents don't really sound like parents either. Do you ever play catch with your dad or something sometimes?"

"People really do that?" Soul asks surprised.

"Yea! Heck I did and I'm a girl."

Soul shakes his head. "I never really see my parents, they just buy me stuff. I was raised by like five nannies."

"Wow. Rich people problems." Maka says.

"Shut up." Soul laughs.

Marie walks up to Maka. "Maka, dear, I'm going to have to cut your break short. It's becoming really crowded."

"Oh okay." Maka says standing up. She then faces Soul. "Do you want anything?"

Soul thinks for a minute. "Pasta."

Maka smiles and nods. "Kay!"

* * *

><p>Maka flops on her bed. It was 1'o clock in the morning! She was exhausted. Her father wasn't even home. That means she had to walk home.<p>

"Man, I was supposed to go home at ten!" But since it got so busy Maka stayed and helped.

Maka fell asleep in class. She had her hair up in a high pony tail, normal school uniform on. She never slept in class before but she was so tired!

* * *

><p>A hand then taps Maka's shoulder.<p>

"I'm up!" Maka says jumping up only to face Soul. Maka never talked to him at school before.

"Oh Soul. It's you."

"Haha, yea, class ended. Come on it's time for lunch."

Maka yawned.

"What time did you go to bed?"

"Like two something. I then had to get up at five."

"My god Maka," Soul says shaking his head.

Maka gets up and stretched.

"What class is this?"

Soul laughs, "English."

"Oh, that's right."

Maka gathers her stuff and walks out with Soul. She stops at her locker and so does Soul.

Maka giggles, "You don't have to wait for me."

Soul shrugs, "I want to."

Maka blushed while she put her stuff in her locker. She grabbed her wallet.

"I wonder if I have money…" She opens it up and sees a piece of paper, opening it up it said: Maka, I need money. Love Dad.

Maka sighs. "Crap he took my money."

"Don't worry. I'll buy you lunch."

Maka shook her head. "I can't let you do that."

"Why not? I almost got you fired your first day by talking to you."

Maka laughs, "Fine."

"Over here Maka!" Liz shouts to her friend. Maka looks over to her friends then faces Soul. "Where do you sit?"

Soul points to the back table.

"Sit with us!"

Soul smiles at Maka, "Can my friends join?"

"Sure!"

"Cool be right back."

Maka sits down next to Patty while Liz and Tsubaki across from her.

"Who knew getting a job at Club Cat would give you courage to talk to Soul." Liz smirks.

"Why was he even there?" Patty asks.

Maka shrugged, "Turns out, Club Cat is more for higher class and Soul's family is rich."

All the girls looked shocked.

A tray of food was then placed on the table next to Maka. Maka turns to her right to see Soul with Kid and Black Star behind him.

The boys sit down.

The girls grin at Maka and laugh, Maka stops picking her food and looks up. "What?"

They continue to smile and giggle. Maka laughs, "Stoppppp!" Maka blushes.

The boys look confuse at the girls.

Soul take his fork, stabs the pasta and sticks it in Maka's mouth, "Stop picking your food and eat."

Maka's face blushed like crazy while she chewed her food while Soul smiled at her.

Maka shot the girls a look when she heard the girls laughing again.

"So Soullll," Liz says.

Oh no. Maka thinks.

"You and Maka never talked before but now your acting like close friends! Explain that."

Maka stuffs her face while she glares at Liz.

Soul thinks then shrugs. "I don't know, I never knew what to say to Maka before."

Maka looked at Soul in surprised.

"So what you're saying is that you were nerves to talk to me?"

Soul grins and nods.

"Makaaaa, what about you?" Liz then says.

"You are just asking to be hurt." Liz shrugs at Maka.

Maka sighs, "Well Soul is popular so I didn't know what to say to him."

"So if Soul is popular, am I?" Black Star says making his self-known.

"Shut up Black Star!" Liz says to him then faces Maka and Soul again, "So what it sounds like here is that you guys like-"

Maka quickly stood up interrupting Liz. Everyone looked at her. Maka blushed, "Ah, sorry." She sits back down.

* * *

><p>Maka couldn't help but smile at Soul as he sits in his usual spot. For the past two weeks Soul came in everyday to see how she did. They talked a lot more in school and always sat together at lunch. She learned more about his family and she told him about hers. She had people ask her if they go out but she always said no. Also many girls have become mean to her out of jealousy. Blair told her that's what happens to hang out with the popular boy.<p>

Maka placed down Soul's drink and sat down across from him. He looks up from his music sheets and smiles at her. "Thanks."

"Yup," Maka then rest her head on her left hand. "Writing a new song?"

Soul looks up again taking off his glasses that Maka thinks he looks so good in, "How do you know it's a different song?"

Maka shrugs, "Your notes are in different spots."

"You are really observant." Soul says with a smile. Maka smiles back at him. "Can I ever hear you play? There's a piano right over there."

Soul looks to were Maka was pointing. He shakes his head, "These people are not going to like the songs here. I'll play for you at my house."

"Your house?"

"Yeah, you should come over."

Maka blushed, "Okay."

Soul smiles at her, "Good." He then puts back on his glasses. Maka stands up and walks over to Soul, her heart pounds, she then wraps her arms around him surprising him. "Thank you Soul."

Soul looks at her with red covering his cheeks. "For what?"

Maka runs a hand though his soft white hair. "Being there."

Soul looks up at her with a smile. He then watches her go off to other tables.

Blair walks to Soul. "So how's it going?"

Soul looks down at his work then at her confused, "Good?"

Blair laughs, "No, I mean with Maka, not your paper."

"Oh," Soul says putting his papers away. "What do you mean with Maka?"

A sigh comes out of Blair's mouth, "You like her don't you?"

Soul's head shot up to look at Blair in shock. "I don't like her."

"Mm, yes you do!"

Soul looked away in embarrassment.

"See~" Blair says with a laugh.

"Blair, are you planning something?"

"Mm, nope."

Soul studied her for a minute but just wiped it off. Getting up with his binder in hand he waved goodbye to Maka and Blair.

* * *

><p>The sound of heels clicking could be heard throughout the abandon street.<p>

"I can't believe you wore heels to work, then wear heels all day at work then wear them again going home!" Maka says shaking her head at Blair.

Blair just shrugs. "I feel good in heels."

Maka looks down in her slippers. She brought them and man do they feel good on her feet.

"How come you don't have a car Blair?"

"Because driving scares me."

"Why's that? Everything is dangerous."

Blair nods her head the looks at Maka, "It's because when I was young I lost my parents in a car accident. I was just fifth teen years old."

Maka looks over to Blair, meeting her gold eyes. "I never knew that."

Blair shrugs. "It's not something I tell people but I do know what it feels like to lose a mom at a young age."

"I was fifth teen too then when I lost my mom." Maka thinks out loud.

"It's hard." Blair then says. Maka could only nod.

The girls each go into their own apartments when they got home.

* * *

><p>Soul pokes Maka again with a pencil as he watches her head bob up and down. Maka shakes her head and looks at the board.<p>

Maka sighs in relief when the bell rings.

"Maka, you can't keep coming to school so tired. Your grades are going to start to drop."

Maka gives Soul a pout. "I know," She wines. "I like my job and I get paid so much staying over night."

"Then do that on weekends or summer time, right now you can't handle it." Soul says standing up. He follows Maka out the door to her locker.

"Quit being right Soul."

"Nah, I like it."

Maka laughs as she grabs her lunch money.

* * *

><p>Later that day at Club Cat it started to become very busy. It was a Thursday. Maka quickly ran around the room giving everyone their orders.<p>

"Maka!"

Maka stopped and faced her boss Marie.

"Maka, you're still in school I don't think you can keep this up much longer!"

"Oh no, not you too. Miss Marie I can handle it."

"No you can't Maka. You must leave at ten…which is five minutes from now, so go. Also can you take out the trash on your way out?"

Maka laughs and nods, "Alright, thank you, bye."

Maka goes outside with the trash placing it in the cans.

"There we go, now all I have to do is change."

"I can help with that."

Maka freezes, turning around there stood two boys.

"Who are you?" Maka ask backing away, closer to the door.

"Aye, not important."

Fear rose up inside of Maka; she didn't know what to do. She quickly turned around and opened the door but one of the boys closed it. She faced them again.

"You don't have to be so scared," Said the other boy walking closer.

Tears pricked in the corner of Maka's eyes. She couldn't speak, no noise was being heard.

"What's wrong?" Said the other boy touching her face making her cringe.

"S-S"

"What?"

Maka swallowed hard and shouted at the top of her lungs. "SOUL!"

Both boys laughed, "What are you doing? Calling for someone?"

"Ha, we're not scared." Said the other boy.

A clicking sound was then heard. "You should be." Soul says making his self-known twirling a little knife.

Both boys backed away from Maka, tears fell down Maka face as she ran too Soul. The feeling of being safe went through her calming her down as Soul wrapped his arms around her. Maka grabbed a handful of his shirt, crying.

Soul looks up to see both boys charging at him. He lets go of Maka and pushes her to the wall. He then grabs both of the guy's hands, smashing them together. Soul then kicks them sending them couple feet.

"Soul, look out!" Maka screams only for a guy to cover her mouth.

"Looks like you brought your whole crew!" Soul says dogging the boy Maka was talking about, then punching the other guy to let go of Maka.

Maka watched as Soul took on five guys, not even getting hurt. She never had seen such good fighting before. She then watches the last guy fall. Soul stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Awe, come on guys, don't tell me your done already!" Moans were Soul's responses. He laughs and walks over to Maka.

"You're alright, come on." Maka hugs Soul, sobbing. He walks her back inside into the dressing rooms.

He sits down in the chair as Maka stares at herself in the mirror.

"You know Maka, I really like that outfit on you."

Maka turns to him, "Really?"

"Yeah!" He responds by leaning back in his chair.

"It's different. I don't look boring in it."

"Who says you're boring?"

"A lot of people."

"Well that's because they don't bother to get to know you. I can say that you are not boring."

Maka smiles as she looks back in the mirror. Soul always makes her feel better.

"Thank You Soul. For saving me."

"You're welcome."

Maka takes off her apron then walks over to Soul. She sits in his lap as he wraps his arms around her.

"I knew you would come if I called for you."

Soul laughs then rest his head on top of hers.

"Don't worry Maka I will always save you."

* * *

><p>Maka held Soul's hand as he walked her home.<p>

"You didn't have to walk me home Soul."

"Nope, what happen to you tonight, I am not letting you walk home by yourself again or be outside for that matter."

Maka laughs as she shakes her head.

"Hey Maka…can I ask you something?"

Maka stops walking and so does Soul, he drops her hand.

"Sure, what is it?"

Soul blushes, "Um, I want to know if…you…wanted…to umm go on a date?"

Maka wanted to jump for joy, she felt like crying seeing how cute and shy Soul was being.

Maka grabs Soul's hands. "Yes, _if_ you play the piano for me."

Soul's mouth dropped. He then burst into laughter. He grabs Maka pulling her into a hug.

"If it makes you say yes then sure."

"Yea!"

Maka then stops laughing and stares into Soul's eyes, he grabs her cheeks and pulls her in for a kiss.

"I need to go do a fan girl scream right now." Maka says pointing behind her.

Soul laughs at her and brings her into a hug.

"So where should our first date be?" Soul then asks.

Maka thinks for a minute.

"Not at my job Club Cat!"

"How about I go play that piano for you?" Soul then says.

"Sounds great!" Maka says back. With that the two love birds or 'cats' walked happily hand in hand down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Dude, I could not think of an ending! Like really. I was going on and on with this one shot!<br>Hopefully you guys liked it though :D  
>Since the other one was short I made this one.<br>THEN I'm going to fix Wanted and finish that.  
>It's hard when you babysit two very active kids all day though x)<br>Anyway~ Review! Tell your friends! Family! The sky! About how awesome this one shot was ;D  
>No?<br>Aye, okay~  
>WELLLLPPPP BYE FOR NOW :DDDD <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright! I just put up a chapter for Wanted :D That's two in one month ;D Once Wanted is finish I will feel so muchhh betterrrrrr!  
>God~<br>Well anyway….haha… here's another oneshot!  
>ENJOYYYY!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Driver's Licenses<span>

This is great! I thought to myself as I whip around another corner. Soul calmly sitting in the passenger seat.

He was teaching me how to drive. I was eighteen and I did have my permit but a license nope. Soul is as bad as my father when it comes to letting me drive but with a 'little' begging and the puppy dog eyes. They both said yes. Since Papa knows Soul's a good driver he's having him teach me.

License's here I come!

"Slow down on your turns Maka, you're gonna flip the car."

I laugh and slowed down around the next turn.

"Much better." He says.

I then park in front of our apartment.

Soul gets out of the car. A nice coverable I might add. A gift from Papa, on my eighteenth birthday. Soul had a motorcycle; then he got truck from his parents. Their way trying to make Soul talk to them again, I told him they still cared. We both got paid well from our missions so paying for the gas and the apartment wasn't that hard anymore.

"I think you are ready to take the test next month." Soul coolly says placing his hands in his pockets.

I get out. Locking the doors and running over to Soul. "I'm so excited! I feel like a normal teen."

Soul laughs at me. Putting his arm around me as we walked inside.

Blair greets us at the door. "How did it go you guys?"

"Great!" I say. "Soul says he thinks I'm ready for next month!"

Blair squeals, "Now you will be able to drive like the rest of your friends."

Out of all my friends, Soul was the first to drive. Well he was driving a motorcycle since he was twelve. Liz, then Tsubaki, Kid, Patty. Then finally Black Star. He failed so many times. He's not a person to give up though. I think the teacher just passed him to get rid of him. I never really needed to get my licenses though. Soul doesn't like me out of his sight so he drives everywhere. But sometimes I will like to go to the store and not wait for Soul to come home so I figured it was time.

* * *

><p>The next day I walked into the classroom sitting next to Tsubaki. She faces me.<p>

"How did it go?"

"Great, I'm so ready for next month!"

"That's good. Soul is a very good teacher."

I laughed, he really was. He taught all of us how to drive. I remember how he would come home with a scared look on his face with Black Star. Soul still won't let me ride with Black Star. Tsubaki says he has gotten a lot better.

"YO MAKA!" Black Star shouts climbing the stairs.

"Hey Star!"

"One more month!"

"I know!"

Soul walks in with Liz, Patty and Kid.

"Soul was just telling us how good of a driver you are Maka!" Liz says. I smile proud.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>This is it! The day I get my licenses!<p>

I patiently wait in the car for the driver instructor. I can see Soul, Kid, and Black Star sitting on the curb as the girls dressed like cheerleaders with Blair. They were jumping up and now in excitement.

I tried to calm myself as the driver instructor sat down.

"Alright Miss Albarn. Shall we begin?"

I nod, "Yes!"

"Good, what is the first thing you do in the car?"

"Buckle your seat belt?" I point to my seat belt that it already buckled. He scribbles something now.

"Good, now start the car."

I start the car.

"Drive up to the stop sign."

I take a deep breath; I put the car in drive and drove up the stop sign.

He again scribbles something down.

Now drive through the course.

"Okay." I reply.

I turn on the right clicker. Looking left then right then left again; then turning right. I go around the cones, switch lanes, park; then backup. Then slowly arrive for the parallel parking. I park perfectly in there.

He scribbles something down.

"Good now drive back to spot we began."

I drive to the stop sign, stopping; looking at my surroundings. I drive back to the place we started; I parked, looking into my mirrors to see I was perfectly in the lines.

"Good," He then says. I turn off the car, unbuckle myself, and get out; all my friends cheering on how well I did.

I run up to Soul and hug him. We watch as the driver instructor gets out of the car walking towards us.

"Well Miss Albarn…you failed."

"YEAH!" Black Star cheers then realizes what the man said.

"What?" I and the rest of my friends shouted in shock.

"I don't get it, I did everything right!" I yell, gripping Soul's shirt, trying not to cry.

The driver instructor sighs. "You didn't wait for me to get out of the car. The driver should be the last to leave; I could have been trapped in there and died."

I gawked at him. Was he serious right now?

"That's stupid!" Soul says in anger, his arms tightening around me.

The driver instructor shrugs.

"But that's not even part of the _driving_ test!" Blair shouts at that man.

"Let's beat him up!" Black Star shouts, making the driver instructor back away in fear.

"We WONT hurt you if you pass Maka. She passed fair and square! Not her fault you take forever to get out of the damn car!" Liz then yells.

Patty transforms into a pistol, Kid catches her and points to the man.

The driver instructor laughs awkwardly. "Wait let me explain!"

"Explain what?" Tsubaki angrily says, shocking all of us.

The driver instructor takes off his glasses and brown hair wig. Revealing non other then, my father.

"SPIRIT?!" My friends shout in unison.

"Papa! How could you?" I scream; trying to hit him but Soul was holding me back.

"I'm sorry Maka; I just don't want my little girl diving on the road. It's dangerous out there."

My eye twitched. "I FUCKING FIGHT WITCHES, KISHINS, ALL THESE BAD GUYS EVERYDAY! THAT'S MORE DANGEROUS THEN FUNCKING DRIVING!"

Papa flinched at my words. "You got a point."

I growled, Soul still holding me back.

"Come on Spirit! Let Maka get her licenses she will be fine!" Soul yells at Papa. Everyone was then yelling at him.

"ALRIGHT!" Papa yells, "Let me get the driver instructor so Maka can take her test."

"You mean…I have to retake my test all over again?" I said in utter shock.

Papa lets out another awkward laugh; he shows me the papers he was writing on. He drew a picture of us. "This was my great plan for you not allowed to drive! You did so good I had to come up with an excuse at the end!"

"Soul," Soul looks down at me, "Please let me go."

Papa face became frighten, "NO SOUL, DON'T GO OF MAKA!"

I could feel Soul smirking, he hugs me from behind, then…

"Opps!" Soul says letting me go, I angrily run at Papa who was screaming. With my friends behind me cheering me on.

"Look Papa! My licenses!" I cheerfully say showing him it.

Papa mumbles something in his hospital bed. Something like good job.

I laugh, "Well I have a date with Soul now, bye!"

"MMMMM!" Papa then screams with wide eyes.

"Oh, silly me, I forgot to tell you we're dating now!" I say, Soul walks in wrapping his arms around me.

"Let's go Maka!"

"Kay! Bye Papa!"

I close the door to the sound of Papa's muffled screams.

I look over at Soul, "Hey Soul."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the driving lessons!"

Soul laughs, holding my hand.

"Thank you for saying yes for a date."

We both laugh walking hand in hand to the car. I raise my licenses. FINALLY!

. . .

With Spirit…. "MMWWAAAKKKAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Shocked you guys didn't I? :D<br>Did you like this short one shot?  
>Well thank you for the ones who shouted to the sky about how awesome my oneshots are! ;D<br>Anyway!  
>I did this oneshot because well. I REALLY want my license. I'm already 17. August will be a full year Dx<br>My birthday is in Feb, but a lot of stuff happened and so I finally got my permit in August! Then in Feb, when it was six months my mom said she wants me to get a teacher. Then she said she rather wait after my surgery. Got surgery end of March, couldn't turn my head so I couldn't drive all April. Then we called the driver teacher in May. I got sick! SO I MISSED MY CHANCE! Then I was never home in June. It's now the last day of July ANDDDDD the teacher hasn't called us back…. Boo… :(  
>Oh well~<br>Thought you guys might enjoyed that little unnecessary info about me ;D  
>OKAY WELL! Please Review!<br>BYEEEE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my god. I start school next week! –cries-  
>Gonna be a Junior :D<br>I hope this school year will be a lot better than the last...  
>Well anyway. ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Horror Movies<strong>

"Please?"

"No."

"PLLLLEEAAASSSEEEEE?"

"NOOOOO!"

Soul took a deep breath before begging once more at his mister and once again, no was the reply.

Friday was movie night. For it be out a theater, friend's house, or just simply at home. And Soul was craving to see the new horror movie Black Star gave him. Saying how fucked up it was yet awesome at the same time.

Maka sat at the end of the couch starring at Soul who sat the other end, begging her. Maka hated horror movies, fuck her life can be a horror move with all the fighting she's done. When it came to movies she preferred to sit back and watch a nice comedy or even romance. Not horror.

Soul's begging filled her ears and she signs in defeat. A smile appears on Soul's face as he jumps up off the couch, putting in the movie.

Maka got up to get the popcorn and sodas. Coming back and placing them on the table.

Soul leans back into the couch, his arms spread. Maka curls herself into a blanket. As the movie progressed she couldn't help but gasp at every little thing that happened. Soul would just mumble 'Aw Fuck,' 'shit,' and 'Eww God.'

Maka placed the popcorn in her lap, eating one by one just staring into the screen as Soul took a sip of his soda. Blood then shoots everywhere at the next scene, Soul saying how fucked up that was as Maka could only cover her eyes. She gives the screen a peek only to see a body limping, covered in blood. The sound of a chainsaw was then heard. The limping body crying; trying to run away. Maka watched in horror as the limping body was then ripped apart by the chainsaw man.

Maka gasp, knocking the popcorn onto the ground; kicking the blanket off of her as she jumps into Soul's lap making him drop his soda. The surprised young weapon looks down at her. Maka places her knees on either side of him as she grabs a handful of his shirt. A whimper escapes her mouth as she hears a blood curling scream.

Soul's arm wrap around her, rubbing her back as he continues to watch the movie. Maka would turn around to see what was happening only to jump and bury her face into Soul's chest. She then watches the ending and a sigh was released. Good the movie is finally over.

"Maka the movie is over."

She nods into his chest.

"Alright then let's go to bed."

When he got nothing as a reply, he sighs and gets up, holding Maka in his arms. He eyes the popcorn on ground but shrugs to clean it up tomorrow. Stepping over the mess he walks down the hall. With Maka still latched to his chest, he heads to her room.

He walks over to her bed, letting her go, thinking she will drop onto her mattress like always. But nope she clings to him.

"Ma-ka l-et g-o!" Soul manages to say as he tries to pull her off.

"NO!" Maka shouts, surprising him.

He sighs and just carries her to his room, which in this case has a bigger bed. He climbs in as Maka relaxes, letting herself to let go. She then buries her face into his chest as his arms wrap around her, head onto of hers, breathing in her fresh scent.

Soul smiles down at Maka before kissing her forehead then drifting off to sleep. A blush covering Maka's cheeks as she then cuddles more into her weapons arms, once feeling safe. She drifts off to sleep herself.

* * *

><p>The next day Maka and Soul had everyone come over to spend the night. Once everyone was there, they all decided to watch a movie.<p>

"Alright what do you guys want to see?" Maka ask walking over to the TV.

"HORRORRR!" Black Star, Patty and Soul shout. Kid nodding in agreement.

Liz and Tsubaki's face go white. As Maka sweat drops.

Black Star then takes out the disk he gave to Soul and puts it in before Maka could stop him. The movie begins to play and he takes Tsubaki in his arms and excitedly watches the movie for the 100th time. Tsubaki still not liking it just closed her eyes. Kid had Liz and Patty on either side; one crying and the other one laughing her ass off seeing the chainsaw guy. Maka sits in Soul's lap, even though she knew what was going to happen she was still scared.

Maka ate her popcorn as she heard Kid and Soul mumbling at the scene and Black Star calling them pussies. She looks down at him, seeing his arms wrapped around Tsubaki who was sleeping. She then turns around to Soul; he arches an eye brow at her as she gives him a wicked smirk. She then faces Black Star again. She leans towards him. Soul's grip around her tightens ready to pull her away. Knowing exactly what she was going to do.

Maka then grabs Black Star's shoulders screaming. He throws his arms up in the air, screaming himself. Tsubaki wakes up with a jump at her screaming mister. Liz wakes up and cries as Patty laughs, Kid having his hand over his beating heart. Soul pulls Maka away quickly so she won't get hit. He then busts out in laughter as everyone turns to him. All seeing a laughing Soul with a snickering Maka in his lap.

Kid starts to laugh realizing what happen, Liz stops crying and just stares in confusion then realizing what happen as well. Patty just laughed louder. Tsubaki starts to giggle. Black Star stands up, his arms crossed.

"That was so not funny Maka!"

"Ha, Yeah it was! Haha!"

Black Star glares, "OH YEAH THEN, I'M GOING TO SCARE YOU… THAT...THAT YOU WILL CRY!" Black Star starts to laugh at his 'threat.'

Soul stops laughing and gives Black Star a death glare making him shut up, "Ha, just kidding." He then sits down and shivers from Soul's stare. Kid watching the whole thing erupts in laughter again with everyone else.

"God Soul, your glare was almost as scary as Patty's!"

Soul smirks at Kid as Maka cuddles into his lap.

Soul got to watch a cool movie, twice, eat popcorn, drink his favorite soda and have a cool girl on him that would not let go, _twice! _Maybe he should watch horror movies more often?

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, I have like, three more one shots written in my ipod haha. Oh yeah xD<br>I can't believe I didn't finish Wanted this summer -_-  
>*Sighs*<br>Oh Well.  
>Did you guys like this one?<br>Well I will update next month. Get settled with the new school year and stuff!  
>So please review and enjoy your new school yearrrr!<br>BYEEEEEE! :DDDD  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Yoooo! So this week, is my own Soul Eater week, I fell in love with Soul Eater in October so I thought it would be cool to do a little celebration about it x3  
>I'll be putting up a new chapter everyday till Friday. (Doing a school weekNot home on the weekend).  
>ALSOOOOO I'LL BE ACCEPTING REQUEST FROM PEEPS! Just PM me on what you want and date by(Not this week) and I'll dedicate it too you :DDD<br>SOOOO noooowwww ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoga <strong>

Like every morning it's a routine to work out in the Albarn/Evan's household. For Soul, he will just jog with Maka and do weights. Nothing crazy like Black Star though. Like come on 1,400 push-ups? He's lucky that he can even reach 100.

Soul knows his buddy is a work out freak and Tsubaki really only eats healthy and jogs with her meister. Weapons really don't have to train as much as their meisters. Lucky for him.

Soul then wonders what Kid does. Now that he thinks about it, he never has seen the man go for a jog or pick up a weight a day in his life. Maybe he's just naturally fit? He is a god.

Do Liz and Patty even work out? Soul shakes his head at the thoughts.

Today Maka asked him to join her with yoga. Soul didn't even have to think when he answered her; the word 'sure' flew out of his mouth faster than it should of. The smile she gave at his answer made his stomach turn in such an uncool way.

Soul walks into the living room seeing Maka place down the yoga mats. She stands up eyeing her work, Soul eyeing her legs and ass.

One thing Soul loves about Maka doing yoga are those damn yoga pants that she wears. When it gets cold out, if he's lucky she puts them on.

Even though she complains about not having boobs like Tsubaki, Liz and Patty; she sure does have an ass. It's grown from doing yoga, running, squats, she does it all. And the work shored paid off.

You will find it funny seeing some small skinny girl with an A cup chest walk up to you then turn around showing off that ass, that go great with her long legs.

Soul sits down on the mat as Maka puts in the tape. She then sits down on the other mat next to him. A woman appears and talks about what they will be doing.

They start off with stretches.

Soul watches Maka as she makes it look so easy. He slips as he tried to keep his balance; he earns some giggles from Maka, who this case tried to hold it in.

Soul looks over as Maka performs a perfect split, she was very flexible. Back when they first become partners she told him that her parents had her do gymnastics as a kid then stopped at the age of 12 for she then become his meister, but that didn't end her flexibility that's for sure. He's lucky he can even reach his toes.

Sometimes working out every day seems to be too much but they're not your average humans, to be a good meister and weapon you are to work out every day. They even have gym class every day!

It is important to stay in shape though. You have to be able to last an hour fighting. For weapons they make you stay in weapon form for a very long periods of time. Also for training you need to transform at top speeds. Changing from great distance like over you meister to protect from crazy people like Stein.

Soul then watches Maka places both of her hands on the ground with her feet too then raising her butt in the air.

"Oh, I love this pose!" She happily says.

Soul leans over to admire her ass, "Oh yeah, me too."

Soul basically just watches Maka for who know how long until she stood up and stretched, loosing up her mussels. She then faces him and leans in.

Soul seeing her squish A cup breast together, "Did you like the show?" She then softly kisses his nose and walks away swinging those damn hips.

A wicked grin spreads across Soul's face; oh the show wasn't over until he said it was.

And with that thought, he jumps up chasing after his meister. Noting to always join her with yoga; for man did he love it.

* * *

><p><strong>Bam! A very...very short oneshot but you know I think it had its funny yet cute point across.<br>OH! So I got my licenses last month :3  
>I just had to tell you guys bc of that one oneshot I did xD  
>Well anyway, I hope you guys look forward to Soul Eater week!<br>See ya tomorrow ;DD  
>BYEEE! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Second day of my Soul Eater weeeekkkk :DDDDD  
>ENJOYYY!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Protective<strong>

A laugh escapes Maka's mouth as Soul tickled her. They were walking to his bike when he poked her, making her squirm. And thus the tickle war began. As they reached Soul's bike he put their bags in the sides. Maka then raised her arms as Soul lifted her up onto the bike.

You would think why can't she just get on herself?

Well that's because one day she wasn't paying attention while getting on and slipped. Soul catching her just in time, then as she got off she slipped once more. In her defense, she was tired. And now she's not allowed to get on without him there to do it. When she complained about it to her friends they all said that Soul is being over protective.

Maka hated when Soul was protective when they were younger. She always felt so weak and couldn't do anything herself. But now- The kishin is gone, she is the top meister, in the top group. She's grown use to Soul's protectiveness.

Although they can be annoying, like how she can't walk the streets at night by herself. Or even go shopping by herself. It did make her mad until one night she had five guys try to jump her and get into her pants. She beat them up though, but she remembers how scared she was and cried into Soul's arms the whole night. She may use her courage to fight monster and witches but when you have some tough guy come at you, you are going to get scared. She is still a girl.

Soul doesn't even like her walking the halls by herself at school. It's because one time some guy kept asking her out. It was cute the first two times but he kept following her and asking, saying how much he loved her, Maka quickly running to find Soul who scared the guy away.

* * *

><p>They reach their apartment and Maka begins to make dinner as Soul watched TV. Their friends tell her Souls always protective that she doesn't even notice! Like cutting things for her, lifting heavy objects even sharpening a pencil. All this time she thought he was just being nice but nope; once Soul hears a story about how some kid got hurt she's not allowed to do it anymore.<p>

Maka thinks of herself as a little devil sometimes about how much she likes it from the way girls get so jealous of her. Sure she used to hate how all girls were mean to her and thought Soul will leave her for one of them. But now she realizes Soul likes being her partner just as much as she likes being his!

It's fun watching girls still be jealous after all these years! Seeing their faces as Soul takes her off the motorcycle. Hold her hand, carry her books and hug her, which makes her heart jump- oh okay getting off topic here.

Maka stirs the pot, she's making cream chicken. She drops the chicken into the pot not paying attention as the hot boiling water slashes on her hand. She yelps in surprised but it was too late, Soul heard her. He comes running in grabbing her hand looking over it then dragging her to the sink, letting it run under the cold water. He kisses it which makes her blush. Soul then watches over her as she finishes their dinner.

After dinner was done Maka went and did her homework. She changed into her pajamas and letting her hair loose. She started to realize that she didn't even mind, not one bit, Soul protecting her. He gives her his full attention and she really likes eh okay loves it. She makes her way to the bathroom and brushes her teeth.

She knew why she liked it now, it's because she likes Soul! She's have for quite some time now. She never thought of telling him though, she doubts he likes her 'that' way. Maka lets out a sigh at the thought as she makes her way to the living room.

"MAKA WATCH OUT!"

"Hm? AH!" Maka yells not paying attention on where she was going, she trips over some little boxes. Soul dives forward catching her before she face plants into the ground.

Maka falls onto of him, she looks down at his face and blushes as he smiles at her.

"Ha, sorry, guess I should of told ya I was going through some stuff and everything is now on the floor."

Maka scans the floor, filled with boxes, papers, pictures, games. "What is all this?"

Soul thinks for a minute, "Hm, my things that were forgotten in the boxes. I was looking for the game Black Star asked to borrow and I came across this so I decided to go through it."

"Oh," Maka says, she then realizes she was still lying on him. "Ah! Sorry." She then slides off of him. He laughs, "Maka, it's okay." He stands up and goes back over to the pile of papers.

Maka notices him smiling, "Why are you smiling like that?" She walks over and sits down next to him. He shows her the paper that had music notes over it.

"It's the song I played for you when we first met." Maka stared at it in awe, "You should play for me again."

"Maybe I will."

Maka was taken aback by his answer. Soul always said no to her whenever she asked. She stands up in top speed leaning over him, "OMG REALLY?!"

Soul looks up at her, "Haha, sure why not?"

Maka jumps up and down, "Ah, I'm so excited!" Soul smiles at her.

He gets up collecting things off the floor, Maka watches him. A knock came from the door. Maka looks at it surprised, it's a school night who comes knocking after 7pm? She moves forward to the door but an arm stops her.

She looks over at Soul as he glares at the door; he walks over and opens it. Then slams it and walks back to his piles of stuff.

"Who was it?"

"Your Papa."

"Oh,"

A knock comes again, Maka sighs and opens it. Spirit glares towards Soul and smiles brightly at Maka. She sighs, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see you!"

Maka glares and slams the door. She ignores his calls and walks over to a pile of pictures, she bends down and picks one up.

"I don't remember this one."

Soul looks over her shoulder at the photo, "Oh Patty took that when you fell asleep on me."

Maka blushes looking at the photo, they were at the beach and she laid on Soul's lap asleep as he smiles into the camera.

She looks through others, "I remember this one." Soul laughs moving next to her, "You were so scared of the dog that you made me hold you!"

Maka giggles, she'll never forget the time the group went on a mission and dogs came out of nowhere. They started to growl, scaring her, making her cling to Soul as he held her up so the dog couldn't get her. Liz laughed so hard that she had to take a picture.

"I did that because I know you would protect me from them."

Soul smiles at her, "I'll always protect you Maka."

Maka felt her heart skip a beat; she opens her mouth then closes it and sighs. Soul arches an eye brow, "What is it?"

Maka blushes, "Eh, it's just why do you protect me so much?"

Soul simply answers her back, "Because I want you safe and I know I can't live without you."

Maka smiles at Soul's words, "Besides," Soul begins, "You got to protect the things you love right?"

Maka freezes, she looks at him shocked. "Love?"

Soul grins cupping her face, "Yes Maka, love."

"You love me?"

"Yes Maka, I love you." Soul says with a tint of blush.

Tears prick Maka's eyes, "I love you too!"

Soul smiles and pulls her into a kiss.

Oh yeah, Maka thought. She loves Soul for being so protective.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! Nice right? :D<br>****Hope you are enjoying the Soul Eater week so far!  
><strong>**Wellllp see you all tomorrow ^.^  
><strong>**Don't forget to review ;3 **


	17. Chapter 17

**HAHAHA WELCOME TO THE THIRD DAY OF MY SOUL EATER WEEK!  
>If you read that in a creepy voice than I love you ;D<br>Okay moving on!  
>SOOO ENJOYYYY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>You're not gone. <strong>

There she lies on his bed, curled up in his jacket. Her friends stand beside the bed with a look of pity. She hated them for a moment for they do not believe her. They don't believe her when she says Soul is still alive.

They believe Lord Death.

When Soul became a Death Scythe then defeated the kishin, they would always go on missions together. Lord Death promising not to split them up.

But one day, He gets a call from Asia saying they need a death scythe help. He could only agree, the mission was supposed too only take a year. Not three.

Maka remembers how Soul tried to comfort her as she cried, begging him not to go. He would just hold her and say he would keep in contact and to stop worrying that pretty little head of hers.

When a year came close to an end, Maka got a call from Lord Death, he tells her they found Soul's things but no Soul, but not to worry for the people in Asia are looking for him. After five months of Soul still missing, they declared him dead. She remembers how she stomped her foot saying how that's a lie, he is still alive.

She and Soul have this connection in their souls where they can tell how the other feels. Even read each other's minds, but they only promised to do that on missions. Maka knows the feeling is still there, it's just that he is so far away that she cannot tell what he is feeling.

Maka then says to them she won't give up hope. She knows he is still out there.

But then, two more years flew by. Lord Death offered her other partners to work with but she refused each and every one of them. Not even thinking about considering it. She was Soul's and no one else's.

Today is a day she was not looking forward to. Her birthday, she's turning 21. She remembers when they were younger and Soul tried to get her to drink but she refused and said she wasn't breaking the law even though more than 75% of teens do it. Then Soul saying on her 21st birthday he's taking her for a night out of partying in bars and clubs. She laughed and said can't wait. Too bad it wasn't going to happen anymore. She then finds it sad to look forward to something so silly after all these years.

All her friends will walk in her and Soul's apartment. They would see how clean it was, how clean her room and Soul's was, but not his bed because that is where she will spend most of her time, just lying there. She will be hugging his favorite jacket that he gave to her because he couldn't fit it and didn't want to give it away to someone uncool. She would only wear it inside so it won't get ruined and kept it in his room so it would smell like him. Soul would only laugh and shake his head.

"Maka?" Tsubaki was the first to call out.

It was very hard to get her to the leave the house now a days. First year was hard but she would always feel better when she and Soul would video chat all night.

The second year was just sad. Him missing equaled no contact, not even hearing his voice. She wouldn't allow anyone to do a funeral for him, always telling them that he is not dead. She would get out and go to work, her job teaching meisters how to control their soul perception. But then another whole year came and she started to isolate herself. Friends would have to drag her out to see daylight. Force her to eat. She was depressed and they all knew it.

Tsubaki calls out her name again, "Maka please, it's your birthday. Let us take you out somewhere special."

Kid comes over and rubs Maka's back. "Maka please." He pauses, "This isn't healthy, you stopped working, eating right, keeping yourself in shape. You're a mess Maka!"

"How is she still skinny?" Black Star asked only to get hit in the head by Tsubaki.

Black Star jumps on the bed, "Let your god take you out for a fun day! Okay?" She didn't answer, he frowned and jumped off.

"Maka we miss Soul too, but it's been two years since he went missing, three in total since he left. You have to face the fact that he's not coming home." Liz says with a sad voice.

Maka lets some tears escape, she hugged the jacket tighter. Liz sighed, Patty wiped away Maka's tears. A knock was then heard, everyone left to see who it was. Leaving Maka to have her space.

Maka ignored when the sound of footsteps came into Soul's room.

"Maka, I told you once and I'll tell you again, laying in bed on your birthday is not cool."

"Shut up Soul." Maka mumbles. He laughs as Maka's eyes shot open, she faces the other way to see Soul standing there with his hands in his pockets. Their friends all crying even Black Star.

Maka tried to find words, Soul spread out his arms, "Come here. I want my first hug back form you." Tears escaped Maka's eyes, she smiled big.

"SOULLLLL!" She screams in delight jumping into his arms. He held her tight. Both crying.

"I can't believe Maka was right."

Soul lifted his head, wiping some tears off his face, as Maka continued to cry in his chest. "What was Maka right about?"

"That you're not dead! She wouldn't even let us do a funeral because she always said you are still out there."

Maka then speaks up, "They said they found Soul's things, not his body! Soul always told me that when we have to run that is to drop everything and go!"

Soul laughs, "At least someone didn't give up."

"Soul we are so sorry, we tried to believe Maka in the beginning but as time progressed and they didn't find you, we started to believe Lord Death and not Maka." Tsubaki says.

"Soul, please tell us what happen." Kid then says.

Soul nods, "Alright."

He sits on his bed, he sees his old fav jacket that he gave to Maka, he smiles and grabs it, wrapping it around her who was still clinging to him and crying.

Soul then wraps his arms around her and rest his head on hers. "Alright, so during the first year I was there, I was in charge of killing this psych of a witch. She loved meisters thus why Maka wasn't allowed to come with me but she hated weapons for one killed her love. She loved to take a meister soul and eat them in front of their weapons. As the year was coming to an end I thought I finally killed her. But one day while I was checking out her old place I heard something and there she was, I dropped my stuff and ran. I had to come up with a plan before I fought her, since my first time failed.

She told me that if I didn't stop running that she would kill my meister, without thinking I stopped and looked at her. She had one of her minions knock me out. I woke up in a jail cell and was able to escape easily, I went to find my things but they were gone, I was then lost without my map that was in my bag.

She found me and told me that she finally knew that I had a meister. She then said I messed up her plans all year and to get back she was going to kill my meister. She then tried to capture me and we started to fight. I kept telling her she never know were my meister is. She was so mad at that.

I guess people in Asia thought I killed her like I said before I found out that she wasn't dead and they thought I was dead too or something and that's why no one helped me anymore. She had this spell that can bring you back to life. I spent really a whole year hiding and trying to find a way to kill her, I was always sneaking in her lab and reading her books. I then finally found a way that will kill her even with the spell.

She found me again and we had a fight. I hit right in the side of the neck and sliced her all the way down. Her little minions died too, I took her soul and left.

I was pretty banged up and hungry and tired that I collapsed. I woke up in a Chinese's Hospital. I've been asleep for two months but since that time my body healed. It's a good thing a lot of them knew English. But our problems were finding the Asia DWMA to tell them I was alive and stuff.

I called Lord Death, he was so surprised. I told him what happen and he said I need to talk to people in Asia before I come home. Someone picked me up and I talked to the leaders there. They then asked me to stay because I figured out a way to kill a witch with that spell. We really spent a month in the old witch's lab. They took everything and destroyed the building.

I was getting real mad because they would not let my call Maka. Something about keeping her safe. So then it seemed this witch had a sister and wanted revenge on me thus why I couldn't call. Is so easy to kill her.

The Asians found this other spell book. They did test on me to find out why I could kill those witches and not their weapon and meister teams.

I had to tell them it was probably because of my black blood. Their lucky their testing didn't hurt or anything. Then I said I really wanted to go home and it's been three years.

They said I could go, and so I did. Came back to Death City and I found out Lord Death didn't even tell Maka I was alive or anything.

I had to go to the stupid nurse and they fixed my up again. Making sure I was okay with black blood and all and then they finally sent me home, knocked on the door, shocked to see you guys. You tell me Maka has closed herself from all life and here we are!"

"Damn dude," Black Star says. Everyone nods shocked, "I still think it was unfair that you were not allowed to call!" Patty says.

"At least Maka didn't kill herself from depression," Black Star laughs patting Maka's back. Soul glares in response. "Sorry." He mumbles back.

"So Maka, you have anything to say?" Maka looks up from Soul's lap, she smiles and grabs his face and kisses him.

"Ohhhh," Liz response with a smirk as the rest laughed. Maka pulled back and Soul's blushes.

"I knew you were not gone!"

That night they all enjoyed themselves at a bar celebrating Maka's birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>I really picked the wrong week to do my Soul Eater week haha xD<br>It's 10'o clock and I still didn't do my homework… man.  
>That's what happens when you get home after five and eat then have conflicts with getting Dorney Park tickets. It's all good I got them.<br>ANYWAY! Hopefully you enjoyed it, see you tomorrow BYEE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome to our fourth day of my Soul Eater weeeeekkkk :D  
>So I've had this idea ever since I went to Disney World over the summer.<br>Anyway I'm still excepting request from peeps!  
>Alright, ENJOYYY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sleeping Beauty <strong>

"Come on Maka! You're going to audition for the part and like it!" Says Maka's over controlling mother, Kami. Her Papa holding a video camera taping her every move.

Maka was now in her second year of high school but it was her first year here. Since her mother loves seeing her on stage, she is forced to be the lead in Sleeping Beauty. It was one of her top favorite Disney princess movie.

"Next in line is Maka Albarn!"

"Great I'm next," Maka mutters to herself as she walks to the center of the stage. She wasn't nervous though, she's been doing any kind of acting since she could talk.

She coughs and nods, singling that she was ready. She speaks: "I have met someone though. We talk and dance but when he pulls me in….I wake up." She starts to sing, "Once upon a dream". As she finishes she looks at the judges who held impressed smiles on their faces.

Maka walks over to her parents. "You nailed it Maka!" Says Kami, "How do you feel Maka?" Spirit then asks while video recording her. "Fine, it' just a school play." She simply says walking past them.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki looks at Maka. "The way you describe it sounds like your parents treat you like a kid."<p>

Maka sighs, "That because they do! I'm 16 already, can't I do something that doesn't involve acting?"

"You try telling them?" Liz asks over hearing their conversation.

Maka turns to her, "I tell them all the time!"

"Well damn, it's like your mom is living her life through yours."

"Tell me about it." Maka mutters to them.

* * *

><p>Maka walks to the auditorium after she was called down. She regrets not coming up with a plan and failing the audition but she would never hear the end of it from her parents if she randomly did bad. She finds an empty seat. She sits down, "Perfect now I can avoid people." She mumbles to herself.<p>

"Anyone sitting here?" Some one asks, Maka turns to her left to see a familiar boy who was in some of her classes, "Hm? Oh! No."

"Cool." The white head boy takes a seat next to her. Maka looks over to her right, two empty seats then the rest filled. She could move…nah she can see perfectly here.

The teacher Miss Mary hushes the kids. She tells them about the play and now was the time to see who got each part. She picks up her list and begins to read from the bottom up, each kid getting up grabbing their script.

Maka begins to whisper, "Please don't give me a role, please don't give me a roll."

The boy turns to her, "Why are you here than?"

"Parents."

"Hey! Me too!"

Maka turns to him in surprised, "What? No way!"

They laugh with each other.

"And the two playing the big roles are"- "MAKA ALBARN! PLAYING ARUAR!"

"Awe god damn it!" Maka whines standing up.

"SOUL EVANS! PLAYING PRINCE HENRY!"

"Fuck my life."

Maka laughs at him as he stands up, they walk up together and grab their scripts.

Miss Mary smiles at them then faces the crowd, "First rehearsal begins Wednesday, next week!"

Maka and Soul make their way out of the auditorium, "So your name is Soul?"

"Yup." Soul replies sticking his script in his bag. He looks at her, "And yours is Maka." She nods with a smile.

"Ah, we're so cool playing the leads, making out parents proud." Soul says with a wink.

Maka laughs at him, "The coolest."

"MAKA YOU DID IT!"

Maka and Soul stop walking to see Maka's parents run over.

"Aw what? What are you guys doing here? It's the middle of a school day!"

"We couldn't wait to hear from you sweetie!" Says Kami. "We knew you could do it!"

"It's just a stupid play!"

Her parents gasp. Soul arches a brow at Maka as she shakes her head.

"Well," Kami says, "I can never get you to audition for a real show!"

"That's because I don't like acting, you do! Quit living your life through mine!"

Kami and Spirit look at her surprised.

"SOUL!"

"Oh no," Soul mumbles, he hides behind Maka.

"My prince got the role! We are so proud of you!"

Kami faces Soul's parents, "Oh I know you! You own that theater, I love it there."

Mrs. Evans smiles. "That's good!"

Maka faces Soul, "Your parents own a theater?"

Soul nods, "Yeah, but I don't like to act, I'm more into music. My brother likes to act though but he's in Broadway so I'm stuck with them myself."

Maka laughs and shakes her head, "Wish I had siblings."

"You're an only child?" Soul says shocked. Maka nods.

* * *

><p>After a week of school, Maka and Soul started to get real close. Always walking with each other to class or sit next to each other for the ones they shared.<p>

"Alright everyone! Let me see your costumes!" Miss Mary shouted.

Maka and Soul glare down at their outfits as they approached the stage. Maka looked over at Soul who was starring more like glaring at his tights. He looks over at her, "Dudes shouldn't wear tights."

Maka snorts a laugh, "Well girls shouldn't wear layers of clothing to be called a stupid dress." Soul nods.

* * *

><p>Maka places her book in her locker. Today was the big day for the play. She looked in the mirror that hung on her locker door, fixing her pigtails. Today was also the day Soul is going to kiss her.<p>

When the rehearsed, Miss Mary would always yell cut before his lips reached hers then she will yell action, she will "Wake up" and a big dance will end the show with them dancing together. Maka was too embarrassed to ask Miss Mary why should would always yell cut. So she never did.

Maka sighed, she cant believe she developed a crush on him! He's so cute yet handsome. Girls would come up to her saying how jealous they were of her. Every girl wanted to hang out or be with Soul. Popular kids, Maka thought.

Something then worried her, after the play what will happen to them? Would he still want to hang out with her?"

"Hello my princess!" Soul says wrapping an arm around her. A blush covers her cheeks, she loved it when he did that.

"Hello my prince." Maka says with a smile.

"You excited for today?"

Maka nods, "Shocking that I am, I don't know, you make it fun for me." She admits. She notices Soul cheeks to slight pink, her heart flutters. "You make it fun for me too!"

He then grabs her hand, pulling her along to their class.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the play, Maka peered around the curtains. She spotted her parents in the front row. With Soul's parents next to them, both fathers held cameras, video tapping everything as the two mothers talked.<p>

Souls arms went around her as his head sat on hers. Maka giggles. "Let's do this Maka!" He says as she nods.

The play begins.

"Hey Maka!" Kim, her friend who plays one of the fairies says. Make turns to her, Kim grins. "The next scene is when you and Soul kisssss!"

Maka blushes, right now Soul is slaying the dragon to save her. Her excitement was too much. Jackie comes running up. "Guys look out!"

Kim and Maka turn to see one of the rods break coming towards them. Maka quickly pushes Kim out the way. The rod hits her in the head, knocking her out. Everyone begins to panic for the princess got knocked out.

"Soul is going to kill us!" Someone yells.

"I can't believe she saved me!" Kim cries. Soul walks in with a smile. The curtains come down to get ready for the scene.

Souls looks around, "Where's Maka?" Everyone gulps. Ox and Harvard carrying Maka away and placing her on the bed just in time.

"She's on the bed getting ready for the next scene, Miss Mary wants her hair to look like it was in the movie. So we had to do it know." Ox says walking up.

Soul looks disappointed, he really wanted to see her. Kim whispers to Jackie. "What if Maka doesn't wake up?"

"What do you mean wake up?" Soul says with a glare. The girls gasp. "Well you see Soul, a rod broke and Maka saved me from getting hit but it hit her, knocking her out."

"WHAT!?" Soul screams at them making them flinch.

"Next scene everyone, let's go!" Miss Mary shouts.

Harvard gives Maka's some water after she wakes up and some medicine. "I knew dropping water on your eyes will wake you up!" He says happily, Maka laughs and thanks him, taking the medicine. Maka lies back down as the kids do her hair.

The guys roll out the bed with Maka on top. Soul glares at the girls as they walk off to the stage.

"Only true loves kiss will break the spell." Kim says to Soul. Soul nods and walks over to Maka. She looked so beautiful. He leans in and places his lips on hers. A second later she kisses back. Soul pulls away and smiles, Maka flutters her eyes open and smiles at him.

"He did it! He woke up the princess!" Jackie cries. Soul then takes Maka's hand pulling her out of bed. He twirls her around and they end the scene dancing.

Everyone takes their bows and exits the stage.

"You okay Maka?" Kim asks her, Maka rubs her head, "Yeah I'm fine, I woke up from getting water splashed into my eyes by Harvard, I was like oh shit the next scene."

Soul rubs her head, "Glad you are okay Maka."

She looks at him and smiles, they grab each other's hands and walk over to their parents.

"Oh, Maka, Soul! That was beautiful!"

"Thanks." Maka says to her mom. Mrs. Evans pinches her son's cheeks. "Oh you looked so handsome in that outfit!"

"I was wearing tights mom, tights!" She laughs and pats his head.

"How's your head Maka? They told us what happen." Spirit asks with worry.

"I'm good, Harvard gave me some medicine as Ox left to tell the others that I'm okay. But it feels like it never happened!"

"Good." Souls says kissing the top of head. She blushes as their parents smiled.

* * *

><p>It was now Monday at school. Maka brushed her hair as Tsubaki, Liz and Patty stood at her locker.<p>

"I can't believe that happen to you! You should be dead Maka!" Liz exclaims, Maka shakes her head. "It was just a little rod Liz, I was out for less than 10 minutes."

"Well that's good, everyone told me they were scared on what Soul was going to do to them." Tsubaki says, "I also heard Soul beat up Ox for not telling him that you were okay and woke up."

Maka puts down her brush and faces them. "Soul wouldn't do that!" Then right on cue, Ox comes limping down the hall with bandages, Harvey, Kim and Jackie waving at Maka as they followed him.

"Told you Soul would beat you up for not telling him."

"Shut up Harvey!" Ox yells to his friend, he gives Maka a slight nod. Maka turns back over to her friends and started to laugh. The girls joined her.

"Hello my princess!" Soul says walking up to her. Maka blushes at him as the girls snicker. Soul walks up to her with Kid and Black Star by his side. Maka closes her locker and hugs him.

"You still going to call me that?"

"Sure, why not?"

Maka smiles at him, Soul grins back, "Besides you are my sleeping Beauty." He grabs Maka pulling her into a kiss. "And you are my prince."

* * *

><p>Kami and Spirit cry at the cute scene.<p>

"Did you catch it?" Mr. Evans says, his wife nods holding the camera. "Got it."

Kami smiles, "Now lets go make a movie with this film!"

The parents all nod and run happily down the hall.

* * *

><p>Soul looks around, Maka looks up to him, "What is it?"<p>

Soul smiles at her, "Nothing, thought I heard my parents."

"Oh okay," She says smiling at him, he grins and kisses her again. Their friends aweing at the prince and the princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeaaaa the fourth one is done!<br>Hope you liked it!  
>Alright see you tomoooorrrrooowww :D<br>BYE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome to our last day of my Soul Eater week :'D  
>You guys excited for this one? Good.<br>ENJOYYYYY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Handcuffed<strong>

Professor Stein sat there rubbing his temples as he listens to Maka and Soul's argument. What he doesn't understand is when people fight their soul wavelengths slip, sure that happen when they were thirteen, with the whole wolf thing, but now he's never seen such a stronger bond before. Their wavelengths don't even slip!

Stein thought it was fascinating in the beginning but now all they do is give him headaches. How can he study these two when his head hurts? Their bond will forever be a mystery. He watches Maka bring out her book, ready to pull her legendary Maka Chop. But now Soul has become quicker he's able to dodge it. He grabs her wrist, taking the book then yelling at her.

Stein sighs, he pushes back in his chair, examining his deck; he starts to open drawers till he found the item he wanted. A sliver glow comes into view. He smiles pulling out a sliver box. He sets it on his desk and opens it. Hand-cuffs sparkle in the light as he holds an evil smile, perfect. This will hopefully shut up Maka and Soul and make them understand each other as well. He walks over to them, they turn their heads, with a curious look. Thank god it's only homeroom, Stein thinks to himself as he looks around seeing no other kid paying attention.

"Hold out your arms you two."

Soul raises a brow, "Why should we?"

"Because I say so."

Soul growls, Maka looks at him, "Awe, it's okay Soul, he probably just wants to stamp our hands again."

Stein thought back at the time Maria got him a stamper to use on his test, her saying it will help the kids improve to get another one. He doesn't really get it but he did have fun stamping kids every chance he got.

Maka and Soul hold out their arms. Stein pulls out the handcuffs before they could even react.

"What the hell?" Soul yells. "Stein what is this?"

"All you two do is fight. So I thought if I handcuff you, you will understand each other."

"You got to be kidding me? We've been partners for five years now! I live with her for god sake. I know everything about her." Soul yells, making kids turn their heads to look what's going on. Maka tugs her right arm that was cuffed. "Stein, Soul and I may fight but Soul's right; we know a lot of each other."

Stein fixes his glasses, "Is that so?"

"Yes," They scream in unison.

Stein laughs, "Well sorry, you have to go like this the whole day. When last period comes around, come find me and I'll uncuff you."

Soul snorts, "Yea right, I'm not being cuffed to her all day." He transforms his finger in a little scythe, he then pulls up his and Maka's arm trying to cut the chain. But it didn't work.

"What?" Maka questions, Souls always been able to cut things like that. Soul's face was just as confused. Stein smirks, "Their not real handcuffs Soul, their magical and strong enough to hold any witch, weapon and meister. I haven't used them in years."

"Oh my god, this is really happening." Maka mumbles. She looks up, "But Soul and I don't share all classes."

Stein thinks for a minute, "Well the one class you don't share is when you have your meister class and he has his weapon one, I'll write you a pass to excuse you for the day, just go to study hall and for gym just don't change, Sid will understand."

Maka and Soul sigh, there was no way out of this.

"Have fun you two!" He says with a smile. Maka and Soul watch him make his way to his seat, then rolling away out the door.

Soul looks down at the handcuffs, the bell rings, Soul sighs and mumbles, let's go. Maka nods sticking close behind him as they squeezed out of the crowded door.

"I wonder how fast this handcuff rumor is going to spread." Maka says, she places her arms behind her, Soul immediately pulls his cuffed arm away, "Are you trying to make me grab your ass?"

Maka blushed, "Sorry force of habit." Soul snorts, he tries to put his hands in his pockets but Maka pulls away. "I feel so uncomfortable walking with just my arms down." Soul softly says. Maka nods in agreement.

Maka and Soul sit down, as Miss Marie walks in the room. She stares at them, shakes her head and walks out.

Soul turns to Maka, "How did she know?"

"I guess she saw it and knew Stein would do such a thing."

Soul nods.

Miss Marie comes back, she walks over to them, "Guys I'm so sorry Stein did this. Hopefully a day is okay."

"Yeah, it's okay." Soul says leaning back, bringing Maka with him. He laughs and catches her. Miss Marie smiles and walks back to her desk to start class.

Maka pulls out a pencil and tries to write. "Ugh, my dominant hand just had to be cuffed, Soul can you please take notes today."

Soul glares at her, she gives him a sad look, he sighs. "Ah, okay, just stop it with the look, it burns."

Maka giggles as she watches Soul start to take notes.

"You have some nice handwriting."

"Shut up."

Maka giggles once more as she plays with the handcuffs.

* * *

><p>During lunch time, they sit down across from their friends, they all raise a brow at them.<p>

"Is this a new bonding thing I'm not aware of?" Liz asks.

Soul sighs, "Stein cuffed us for arguing in class."

They all laugh.

"It's not funny." Maka says with a pout. She pulls her arm so she can eat but causes Soul to slam his face in his food for resting his head on his hand.

All of their friends laugh again.

"That just made my day." Kid says to them. Black Star nodding in agreement.

"Opps, sorry Soul," Maka says as she helps him wipe his face. He glares at her, "I'm going to kill you after this."

Maka couldn't help but laugh at his threat. She knows he will never hurt her.

They pull each other in the halls, trying to find a way to break the hand cuffs.

They stop at Maka's locker. Maka tries to open it, Soul sighs and pushes her and opens it himself.

"Thanks."

"You do everything with your right arm."

"I know. Ever since I broke my left wrist it's hard to use it sometimes."

Soul studies her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What do I say? Hey Soul, my left wrist is messed up I'm not going to use it."

Soul snorts at her, "Yeah, we should get it checked out. You've been out of a cast for five months now."

Maka sighs, it was a little long, "We'll do it tomorrow." Soul nods.

Maka closes her locker after she got everything. Soul pulls her along, "Ah wait! I have to turn it!"

"What?" Soul questions as he stops walking. Maka turns her lock on her locker. She looks up to him, "I feel better when I turn it because sometime if you don't it's still open so people can break in your locker."

Soul smiles and shakes his head. Maka smiles at him following close by as they walk to their gym class.

Patty laughs at them, "Your still hand cuffed?"

"Yeah till last period."

"That's funny but it sucks for you."

Soul puts his hands behind his head, Maka squeaks, standing on her toes just to reach that high, Soul laughs a sorry and puts his arms down.

"Maka!"

Maka turns to see Kim, she smiles and tries to walk over but Soul just standing there causes her to fall back. Soul quickly catches her before she fell on her butt.

"Soulllll!"

"Sorry I didn't know you were going somewhere."

Kim walks over and looks at the handcuffs and smiles. "Wow Maka, you worry about Soul so much that you cuffed him?"

Soul raises a brow at her as Maka blushes, "No, Stein cuffed us."

Kim giggles, "Sureeee." She waves and walks away.

"I sometimes hate her," Maka mumbles to Patty who nods in agreement.

"Why would she say that?" Soul then asks. Maka looks up at him, "I worry about you Soul, I told her one time that I fear when you leave the house that you will never come back."

The way Maka said it broke Soul's heart. "Damn Maka," He thinks for a minute, "I'm just out with Black Star and Kid. I always call you too, nothing to worry about."

"Says the boy who won't let me go shopping by myself."

Soul stands up straight, "That's because I don't want some creep to hurt you."

"Soul you don't like me out of your sight! Unless it's school or home! But if we are out in town I can't wonder off without you freaking out!"

"What, I can't worry about you!?" Soul yells back. "You fear that I will never come home, I fear the same thing!"

"At least you can go out! You won't let me!"

"That's because guys hit on you!"

"Soul ever since that drunk guy grabbed me, you been worse!"

"I don't want guys touching you!"

Liz walks up to Patty, seeing her just standing there watching Soul and Maka argue again. Them pulling on the handcuffs. The rest of the class already went outside. Sid sighs and shakes his head, he's not going to break up one of their fights again. He shutters at the last fight, he lost hearing for a good week. He walks outside with the rest of the class.

Kid walks back inside to find his weapons watching Maka and Soul argue. He shakes his head grabbing them outside to meet up with Black Star and Tsubaki.

Maka and Soul continue to argue in the middle of the gym, the only two left.

"Well I think I should be able to go out at night by myself."

"Not at night! No!"

"Soul I can take care of myself!"

"No you can't Maka!"

Maka glares at him, "You calling me weak?"

Soul sighs, he knows Maka hates that word. This wasn't going to end well.

"Maka, you're not weak. I wouldn't be a death scythe right? It's just I don't think you will be able to fight off a guy if they pushed you against a wall."

"I can fight them off Soul!"

"Yea?" Soul questions, he picks her up walking over to the wall, he puts her down and shoves her against it. Maka tries to fight but the handcuffs got in the way.

"Damn these things."

Soul lifts the handcuff arm over her head, bringing her arm in the air. The other one on Soul's chest.

"Try to push me away Maka."

Maka looks at him, she tried and failed. "Well, this will be person not a strong ass weapon."

"He can be a weapon and meister since we live here, right?"

Maka tries again, she felt tears in her eyes, "I…I can take care of myself."

"No you can't Maka. It hurts me when you act so tuff it's like you don't need a weapon right? That didn't stop me from trying to find ways to protect you though."

Maka looked up at him again, "I-I didn't know it hurt you…Soul. You know I will always need you. I just have to face the fact that I'm only strong when I'm with you. Beside I can't open a jar of pickles still."

Soul laughs, pressing his forehead against hers. She giggles.

"I guess these handcuffs did help us understand each other." Maka mumbles. Soul pulls back and looks at the handcuffs, "I guess they did."

Maka looks at him, "Why do we argue so much Soul?"

"I really don't know. Our wave lengths don't slip though."

"I wonder why…"

Soul shrugs, "We can't even stay on the same topic while fighting."

"Oh my god, I know!"

Soul laughs again.

Liz pears around the corner of the door, "Would he just kiss her already?"

Kid grabs her and pulls her back outside.

Maka pulls the handcuffs close to her, she studies them," they seem bigger." Soul pulls it close his face, "They do."

Soul then understood the handcuffs. All him and Maka do was argue causing them tighter and closer together. He notice now because his wrist doesn't hurt that much. He looks at Maka, he smiles, she looks at him with confusion. Soul brings his face close to hers. He then presses his lips against hers, she kisses him back.

The hang cuffs fall to the ground, Maka places her arms around Soul's neck bringing him closer, their kiss deepening.

"Finally." Liz mumbles only to get pulled away by Kid again.

* * *

><p>Stein opens another drawer, even how hard he tries; he can't find the key to the handcuffs.<p>

Maka and Soul walk in hand and hand. Stein looks up at them, "It's not last period yet guys,"

"We know," Maka says. They walk up to him, before Stein could react, Soul handcuffs him to his chair.

"Have a fun weekend Stein." With that the two teens walk out.

"I knew my plan would work." Stein says, he looks down at his arm handcuffed to the chair. "Wait the key is right here."

Stein pulls the key out of his pocket, it slips out of his hand onto the floor. Stein watches it fall into the air vent.

"Well damn it."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for joining me on my Soul Eater week :D<br>Sorry I didn't update on Friday. I was kinda not home…it's Friday guys I have a life! ;D  
>But it's 1 o'clock in the morning and I'm going to Dorney Park tonight :DDDD<br>I'm still accepting request.  
>Anyway.<br>Hopefully you liked it.  
>See you next month! Bye!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**That awkward moment when you find a oneshot that you finished over a month ago and never posted it…  
>Sorry… anyway!<br>Wanted is finished! –Dances-  
>Alright, this is a request from CrazyCreator33. From like forever ago..haha..<br>So I hope she and you guys all like it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Jealous Much?<strong>

Soul finishes putting the last dish back as Maka and Black Star walk in the house. Their laughing makes Soul give a curious look. He turns around and walks into the living room. They were trying to hold each other up with uncontrollable laughter.

Maka wipes her eyes and smiles at Soul, "Hey Soul!"

"Hey-Why are you guys laughing?"

Maka and Black Star look at each other then back at Soul. Black Star snorts a laugh back. Maka gives a giggle as she walks up to him.

"The movie we saw! It was so funny!"

"Oh," Soul says, thinking how can a movie be so funny to make them laugh all the way home.

Black Star chimes in, "It was based off the show we use to watch as kids!"

Soul rubs the back of his head, "I know, Maka told me, I didn't know it was comedy."

"It wasn't!"

"Huh?"

"It was so bad that everyone was laughing at it!"

"Oh?" Soul says.

"Well I'm going to head home now, see you guys tomorrow!" Black Star says giving Maka a hug and Soul a fist pump.

After he leaves Maka follows Soul into the kitchen. He closes the dishwasher.

"Do you want to hear about the movie?"

Soul thought for a minute. He didn't like the show that Maka and Black Star loved so much as a kid. When it came out to be a movie, he remembers how excited they were and him thinking it was so stupid looking.

"Come on Soul, Robot Pirates is a great show!"

"All they did was fight, steal and when they got splashed on, they died!"

"Because they are robots!"

"Then why are they pirates? THEY LIVE OUT IN THE SEA!"

"That's what makes it funny."

"No, that's what makes it stupid."

Maka folded her arms across her chest. "It's an adventure show, Soul. That movie might have sucked but I heard they are going to make a new one!"

"Gee, that's great!" Soul says with sarcasm. Maka rolls her eyes and walks to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Soul taps his pencil on his desk, Professor Stein was teaching everyone how to dissect a rare animal. Soul looks over to see Maka and Black Star giggling. They were passing a notebook back and forth. He scrunches his eyebrows in annoyance.<p>

Maka practically ignored him all day. She never left Black Star side. Tsubaki seemed lost for she was use to calming Star down and following him wherever he went. But he was fine, too busy focusing on Maka.

When class was over everyone walked out to go to lunch.

Liz looks over to Soul who had a scowl on his face and a lost looking Tsubaki. She laughs, Soul looks over at her.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"I never have seen Maka and Black Star so close before." Kid says.

"And they keep talking about that show." Patty adds in.

"I get they are childhood friends but what made them so close again out of the blue?" Tsubaki asks, they all look over to Soul. He sighs.

"The movie, Robot pirates; that was based off the show. They were so excited to see it, it ended up being so bad that it was laughable. Now they keep talking about that or other things they did as kids."

"Awe how sweet." Liz says.

Soul snorts, "Whatever,"

"Ohh, someone's jealous!" Patty says with a smirk.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are. You are so use to Maka paying attention to you and being by your side."

"Well, it's easy to keep an eye on her when she's next to me."

"Whatever you say, Soul."

Soul ignored her and the other's laughter. As they got to the table he noticed Black Star in his spot and Maka playing with his hair.

His eye twitched, he turns around and bumps into Kid, who smiles. Liz and Patty give him that look and Tsubaki starring at Black Star.

"I'm not hungry," He says as he walks out.

Everyone sits down after they get their food. Maka looks up and smiles at them, only for it to vanish when she sees no Soul.

"What's wrong Maka?" Black Star asks.

"Where's Soul?"

Kid answers, "He said he wasn't hungry and walked out."

Maka gets up and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Soul punches the punching bag one more time. He hits it so hard; breaking the chain.<p>

"Why are you so angry?" Maka asks as she walks in the weight room.

Soul turns around, "How did you find me?"

"Soul perception and I know your favorite places."

"Ohh, right." He answers; he picks up the bag and fixes the chains.

Maka eyes his shirtless form. Him working out every day sure has paid off.

"You never answered my question."

Soul faces Maka again, "This is why I'm here, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You have no idea what so ever?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

Soul sighed, he didn't want to tell Maka that he didn't like her hanging out with Black Star.

Maka was about to say something but was interrupted by Black Star running in the room.

"There you are! Maka, some kid told me that the creators are coming to see Death City! This weekend!"

"Oh my god no way! We have to go!"

"Duh! Come one lets go sigh up for their meeting!"

"Right!" And with that, the two run out the room.

Soul clenches his fist and punches the bag right off the chain again. He storms out and heads home.

* * *

><p>"Why won't you play with me Soul?" Blair whines. He ignores her as he continues to throw a ball in the air and catches it. Blair has been watching him do that for over ten minutes. All she wants is him to throw the damn yarn ball.<p>

She transforms back into a human. "Give me back my ball! What is wrong with you, since when do you do get lost in thought and not throw my stupid yarn ball. That is not like you!"

She jumps on him, Soul fights back. "I have a lot on my mind, Okay?"

They fall to the floor.

Soul keeps that ball out of Blair's reach, "Give me it!"

"You messed up the apartment last time I gave you the yarn ball!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Maka walks in to see Blair on top of Soul, him holding a yarn ball with Blair reaching for it. His other arm on Blair's face, holding her back.

"What are you guys doing?"

They both stop and look over at her.

Blair took her chance and grabbed the ball. "Ha! I win!" She runs out.

Soul gets up, "Damn, sneaky cat."

Maka closes his door, "Soul, what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Yes there is, you can tell me."

Soul shakes his head.

Someone knocks on the door. Maka walks out and answers it.

Soul hears that it is Black Star and Tsubaki. He growls.

Maka comes running in his room with excitement written all over her face.

"Soul, Black Star and I are going to go see the creators, tonight!"

Soul looks at her shocked, "What? What happen to the weekend and besides, I can never get you out the house on a school night. And now you want to with Black Star?"

"Yeah, Soul. Going to see my favorite show's creator! Who came early this week!"

"Why do you need to see them?"

"I just told you why."

"I don't like your answer."

Maka glares and walks out of his room, he follows her. Tsubaki looking sad.

"Maka, Tsubaki just told me she doesn't want to go!"

Maka looks over to her friend, "Why not?"

"I didn't have that show when I was growing up. It didn't play in Japan…I find it a little silly."

Black Star gives off a fake gasp, "Hey, Maka and I are from Japan too you know."

Tsubaki sighs, "And who came to America at a young age."

Maka waves her off, "Soul doesn't want to come either, lets go."

Soul just glares as the two leave.

Tsubaki sits down on the couch. "Soul…can I ask you something?"

Soul nods as he sits across from her. "Sure."

She looks at him then down at her lap, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"It's just…I'm not use to Maka and Black Star being close. And I don't like it."

Soul cuts her off, "No way, I feel that too!"

Tsubaki looks at him shocked. "What do we do?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to control my jealousy. I never had anything in common with Maka so much that we would talk about it all the time. I feel so left out. Star even got her to go out on a school night."

Tsubaki gets up and pats his shoulder. "I guess I'm jealous too, I can't believe I miss them competing against each other all the time."

Soul laughs, "Maybe Liz can help us."

"Why Liz?"

"She always has great information and plans."

* * *

><p>"You guys are crazy, getting jealous over something silly as that. Just let them enjoy their favorite show from when they were kids. The creators will leave, and their obsession with the show will die down and thus they will stop hanging out all the time."<p>

Soul and Tsubaki stood at Liz's door, both not liking what she suggested. Kid stood beside her while holding Patty back.

"Liz, these two are used to having them by their side. Help them out."

"I don't know, I still cry when Patty and I are away from you."

Kid looks over at her, "You too?"

"For god sake," Soul mutters. "Let's go Tsubaki, thanks anyway guys."

They all nod at Soul and close the door. Soul looks at Tsubaki, "How about we hang out. We never did before just by ourselves."

Tsubaki smiles, "Sure."

* * *

><p>The two teens laugh, Tsubaki almost spitting out her drink.<p>

"And then I said, what cake?"

Tsubaki laughs again, "They really believed you when you said there was no cake?"

Soul laughs and nod, "I never seen a man so confused in my life. I think he sees a therapist now."

"You made him think he was that crazy!?"

Soul laughs again.

Tsubaki laughs, "This was nice, Soul."

"Yeah it was, we never hung out just by ourselves, I hung out with Patty or Liz, Kid or Star but never just you!"

"Now we have, I feel accomplished." Tsubaki says.

Her phone goes off.

"Who texted you?" Soul asks. Tsubaki looks at her phone, "Oh, Black Star, he just asked me what was for dinner. I better go home and cook something for him."

Soul nods. Tsubaki looks at him, "Now you can hang out with Maka!"

Soul smiles, Tsubaki's phone goes off again, "Oh."

"What?"

"It seems that Maka will be joining us for dinner."

Soul nods slowly, "Oh, that's cool."

"You can join us!" Tsubaki says quickly.

"Nah, sorry to leave them with you but I'm just going to head home."

"Oh alright, bye Soul."

"Bye," He gets up, puts down some money and leaves.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki sets down a dinner plate. Black Star licks his lips seeing all the food.<p>

Maka starts to eat, "This is really good, I haven't had your cooking in a while."

Tsubaki smiles and nods.

"So Tsubaki, what have you been doing today."

Tsubaki looks up, "Oh, well after you guys left, I hung out with Soul." Maka looks up. "And we talked to Liz for a while, then went out to a café. He told me all these funny stories. I laughed so hard, I cried."

Maka sets down her fork. "What…what story did he tell you?"

"The one when he tricked a guy so bad he thought he was crazy."

"Oh, about the cakes. I was there. It was so funny."

"You were?"

Maka's eye twitched. "Well thank you for the dinner, it's getting late, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!"

"Bye Maka!" Black Star says with a mouth full of food. "Man she looked jealous or something."

Tsubaki looks at him, "You don't mind that I hung out with Soul."

"Why would I? I told him you are mine and he can't touch. If he did I'll have to kill him."

Tsubaki looks at him shocked , "Really? I'm yours?"

"Yeah, every God has to have a Goddess!"

Tsubaki tackles him in a hug, "Oh Star, I'm sorry for getting jealous of you hanging out with Maka so much."

"Why would you be jealous?"

She looks down, "I don't know, I felt left out, I'm used to being by your side and calming you, but you were fine with Maka."

Black Star pats her head, "HA, Tsubaki, Maka is like a sister to me, she and I haven't had something in common nor did we have long conversations together for a while. This show made us great friends again! But she can never replace you. I'm sorry for leaving you out, never again."

Tsubaki smiles and hugs him.

* * *

><p>Soul flips through the cannels with Blair asleep on his stomach. Maka opens the door; she slams it walking right over to him.<p>

"So I heard you hung out with Tsubaki."

Soul looks up, a little surprised by Maka's tone. "Um, yeah. It was great."

Blair jumps off Soul's lap running out of the room, mumbling how she wants to sleep.

"Why?"

"Why-what?"

"Why did you hang out with her!"

"Because we are friends and all of our other friends were doing something else!"

"You told her my favorite story!"

"You were there!"

"She didn't know I was there!"

"Because you sat there and watched, not saying anything!"

"Are you saying I'm not funny?

"What? I didn't say that!"

"But you thought it!"

Soul gets up.

Maka points a figure at him, "So Tsubakis like your new best friend?"

"Black Star my best friend." He responds.

"Then what am I?" Maka questions.

"..My partner?"

"So that's it? A partner? Nothing else?"

"Why are you so upset?"

Maka becomes silent.

Soul gets angry. "You didn't answer my question! And why are you so mad about me hanging out with Tsubaki when you been with Black Star for a week now! Ignoring me and shit. Talking about that stupid show! Passing notes, walking with each other! You even went out on a school night! Something I've tried to do for years!"

Maka continues to stare at him with shock.

"And yeah Black Star my best friend! You are my partner! The greatest partner I could have! My best friend that's a girl…"

"Oh." Maka responds.

"Oh? That's it?"

"What? Do you want me to say sorry?"

"Yeah Maka, I want you to say sorry, for making me jealous!" Soul blurts out.

"You…you were jealous?"

"Well…yeah."

"So that's why you acted like that." Maka smiles at him. "I'm sorry, I got jealous too. I don't like when you hang out with other girls."

"Why?" He asked curious.

Maka blushes with embarrassment, "Because they have nice bodies and are really pretty."

"So are you."

Maka could feel her face getting hotter. "O-oh t-thank you."

Soul laughs, he grabs her, pulling her into a hug.

"I mean it Maka."

"Mean what?"

"That you are beautiful."

"I thought you said I was pretty."

"Nah, beautiful fits more."

Maka smiles up at him, tears escaping.

Soul starts to panic. "Why are you crying? What did I say? I'm sorry!"

Maka shakes her head, "No Soul, it's okay, you never complimented me before."

"Never?"

"Nope."

"Wow, I'm an ass, I guess it was because I like you and got nervous."

"You like me?"

Soul pauses, his cheeks turn pink. "Umm." He gulps, "Yeah."

"Awe Soul I like you too!"

Soul grins happily, he gives her a little kiss.

"I guess jealousy does have its perks."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN!<strong>

**So I'm 18 now, feb 7****th**** was my bday x3  
>Anyway, I asked for request and they were basically people telling me to write another chapter…<br>This was like the only real request xD  
>But if you want one, don't be afraid to PM me!<br>I've been having a busy year, at least this one is better than last year .  
>So I'm kinda done with this.<br>I'll still upload….here and there.  
>Sorry for taking foreverrrrr~ But please go enjoy Wanted and Lost Voice!<br>That's it for now, so goodbye :DDD**


End file.
